


Å leve på en drøm

by mar_komi



Series: Kaptein Sabeltann [9]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Backstory, Bifil Sabeltann, Bisexual Male Character, Brothers, Confessions, Depression, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Loyalty, Midtlivskrise, Moving On, Multi, PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Reminiscing, Romance, Sickfic
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_komi/pseuds/mar_komi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fullmånefestene i Abra Havn betyr tilfeldige møter, utprøvende interaksjoner og intime samtaler. Dette er noen av dem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Langemann & Valdemar

_Time here_  
_All but means nothing_  
_Just shadows that move across the wall_  
_They keep me company_  
_But they don’t ask of me_  
_They don’t say nothing at all_

_(- Sarah McLachlan)_

 

* * *

 

I Abra holdt de fest ved fullmåne. Ikke _hver_ fullmåne. Men aldri på noe annet tidspunkt.

Det var uenighet om hvorfor det var blitt slik, og spurte man folk i byen, fikk man mange ulike svar. Noen mente det var øyas hersker, Sabeltann selv, som hadde innført tradisjonen, men dette ble brutalt avvist av andre. Kapteinen var mange ting, men ingen festløve, innvendte de, det var det samme for ham når i månesyklusen festivitasen fant sted, han likte den like lite uansett. En annen forklaring var at festene hadde startet som et slags halvokkult ritual fra en eller annen diffus religion ingen lenger bekjente seg til, men også dette var vanskelig å bevise.

De fleste levde egentlig godt med å _ikke_ vite hvorfor. Det bare var sånn. Hver gang månen var i ny, stoppet de opp for å kjenne på behovet, og _var_ behovet der, enten det var for å feire et spesielt vellykket tokt eller en annen anledning, eller rett og slett bare fordi de trengte å rase fra seg, ja, så begynte de å planlegge festen. Av og til ble det en rolig, tøylet og intim sammenkomst, andre ganger kunne det ta fullstendig av, og man visste ikke alltid på forhånd hvilken av de to det ville bli.

Men noen ganger gjorde man det, og Langemann var ikke det minste overrasket over utfallet akkurat denne kvelden.

For det første var det haremåne, altså fullmåne i april, og april var aldri en god tid på året; ikke for ham, og enda verre for Sabeltann. For det andre var Kolbein Klo og skuta hans, _Perla,_ i Abra for anledningen, og kapteinen var alltid i ekstra dårlig humør når den handelsreisende var i havn. Langemann hadde aldri funnet ut av om det var fordi han hadde noe i mot mannen i seg selv (det var godt mulig, for Kolbein kunne absolutt være mektig irriterende til tider), eller om det var fordi frilanserens nærvær minnet ham om de dårlige erfaringene han hadde hatt med andre frilansere: Valdemar _,_ som hadde endt opp i fangehullet anklaget for tyveri. Bjørn Barsk, som hadde stukket av med _Den sorte dame._ Og, før dem igjen, Morgan…

Uansett, Langemann hadde tidlig forstått hvor kvelden ville ende for hans del. Sabeltann hadde vært i farlig humør allerede da han ankom, og da han, som ellers var en forsiktig og moderat dranker, på forholdsvis kort tid hadde helt i seg et uoversiktlig antall glass med rom, for deretter å kaste rundt seg med de nevnte glassene, samt flasker, ukvemsord og kniver, var det på tide for kvartermesteren å gripe inn.

Han hadde gjort det før. Lært å gjenkjenne tegnene tidlig. Så han tok kapteinen resolutt i armen og halvveis godsnakket, halvveis slepte ham med seg inn i jungelen. Der var det bare å finne en eller annen liten lysning for ham å rase fra seg på, mens han selv sto på betryggende avstand og observerte. Han hadde riktignok for lengst sluttet å _se_ , for det ble aldri bedre, og var bare pinlig og vondt. Men han _lyttet_ , og opp gjennom årene var det slik han bit for bit hadde puslet sammen mysteriet Sabeltann. Utforsket de ulike lagene av personligheten hans. Lært ham å kjenne, bedre og dypere enn noen annen på øya.

Enkelte misunte ham. Higet etter plassen hans ved kapteinens høyre hånd. Siklet etter å få bli den neste Sabeltanns skygge. De forsto ikke at det på så mange vis var en forbannelse. At det var derfor han holdt kapteinen unna dem på dager som denne. For å skåne dem for synet. De knuste illusjonene. Erkjennelsen av at de seilte under, blindt adlød, forgudet og tilba… intet mer enn et menneske.

Han hadde ravet rundt på lysningen en god time nå, skreket mot månen som en ulv, hyttet med nevene, og kastet steiner og gresstuster til alle kanter (Langemann hadde sørget for å ta fra ham alle skarpe objekter). Han laget såpass mye bråk at Langemann en stund hadde vært redd for at de ville høre ham inne i byen, men slo det fort fra seg, for støyen fra festen ville overdøve selv dette. Det siste han hadde sett før han dro med kapteinen, var at Pelle igjen hadde utfordret Lech til spisekonkurranse, og det pleide alltid å være populært.

I begynnelsen var det mest ville brøl og intetsigende lyder som kom ut av Sabeltanns munn, men da han til slutt ikke lenger klarte å stå på beina og i stedet begynte å krabbe rundt i gresset, ble ordene tydeligere. Og som ventet var det Dagmar han ropte på. Først forbannet han henne; kalte henne heks og det som verre var, anklaget henne for å ha forført ham med trolldom, for å ha dolket ham i ryggen, etter først å ha sugd alt håp og all glede ut av ham som en vampyr, ødelagt ham, som mann og som menneske… Langemann hadde hørt alt sammen før, i likhet med de andre navnene som også ble nevnt, men bare unntaksvis kunne han koble dem med et ansikt. Han kjente dem ikke, og Sabeltann nevnte dem aldri i edru tilstand. De forble diffuse aktører i en mørk og ukjent fortid.

Til slutt døde tiraden ut og gikk over i en slags halvgråt, og de siste ordene kom rolig, nesten svevende, og blottet for all sinne. «Hun luktet syrin. Jeg hater lukten av syrin.» Noen hivende hikst fulgte, og deretter stillhet.

Jepp, det var definitivt april…

Langemann forlot forsiktig treet han hadde stått og lent seg mot og kom nærmere, og da han så at alkoholen, muligens hjulpet av de overveldende følelsene, omsider hadde slått kapteinen ut for denne gang, løftet han ham opp og begynte den lange klatreturen tilbake til borgen i fjellene. Sabeltann hang som en sekk over skulderen hans og pustet dypt og tungt, men var ellers taus, og enten Langemann ville det eller ei, innbød den plutselige stillheten til refleksjon.

Han tenkte på Morgan igjen, slik han ofte gjorde, og det gikk opp for ham at han i det siste hadde sluttet å skyve minnene bort når de meldte seg. I stedet tillot han seg å dukke ned i dem, analysere dem, dvele ved dem. Han forsøkte å fokusere på de gode, som det tross alt var flest av, og selv om smerten var der ennå, hadde raseriet kjølnet betraktelig.

Sabeltann var ikke spesielt tung, men bakkene opp mot borgen var drøye, så etter å ha tilbakelagt vel en tredjedel av veien, la han sin bevisstløse kaptein varsomt fra seg, og satte seg på en stein ved siden av for å få igjen pusten. Blikket streifet straks opp mot det bleke månefjeset på himmelen. Det usynlige land lå ofte svøpt i tåke, men akkurat denne natten var helt stjerneklar, og alt lå badet i det kalde lyset: byen, borgen, jungelen, de skumhvite brenningene som slo inn mot klippene.

Han lukket øynene et øyeblikk, og gned de plutselig kalde hendene mot hverandre. Kanskje var det vanlig å bli nostalgisk med årene? Neste sommer ville han fylle førti; en anselig alder for en pirat. Han hadde aldri forventet å bli så gammel…

En dunkende smerte hadde begynt å gjøre seg gjeldende nederst i magen, og han knep øynene desto hardere sammen, mest av irritasjon. Han skulle visst aldri komme over den forbaskede skuddskaden! Det var seks måneder siden Fabian hadde plaffet ham ned på _Den sorte dame_ s dekk, og fremdeles måtte han plages av etterdønningene av den skjebnesvangre ettermiddagen. Kula hadde endt opp i hofta hans, og det hadde så smått begynt å gå opp for ham at den hofta nok aldri kom til å bli som før.

Ikke at han hadde fortalt det til noen. Sabeltann var ikke den eneste som kunne opprettholde en fasade. Han var ikke engang den flinkeste…

Langemann åpnet øynene igjen, trakk pusten brått og dypt inn gjennom nesa, og reiste seg for å fortsette ferden. Men i det han prøvde å heise kapteinen tilbake opp over skulderen, var det bråstopp. Smertene flerret opp igjen, så brått og intenst at han nesten mistet balansen og skrek ut. Han klarte å forhindre begge deler, heldigvis, for det hadde vært en ytterst dårlig idé, og slapp bare fra seg et svakt klynk i det han la børen forsiktig ned igjen. Han ble stående krokbøyd, med høyrearmen presset mot magen, og ri smerterien av, i en midlertidig tilstand av forvirring og panikk. Så vondt hadde det ikke gjort før (bortsett fra de første dagene etter selve hendelsen, selvsagt), og han rakk å konkludere med at det måtte være på grunn av anstrengelsen ved å bære tungt, før en stemme brøt inn i tankene hans.

«Trenger du hjelp, bror?»

Igjen holdt han på å rope og ramle av overraskelse, og igjen klarte han å forhindre det. I stedet snudde han seg brått (eller så brått som situasjonen tillot) for å se hvem som hadde snakket til ham, og så at det var Valdemar.

Det var lite igjen av den unge marinegasten Langemann en gang hadde møtt ved St. Thomas. Mannen som sto der på stien var seksten år eldre, værbitt og herjet, og sterkt preget av et liv i villmarken. Det rødbrune håret hang i dreads nedover ryggen, og skjegget var langt og uflidd. Han var barføtt, bar en vest av geiteskinn, og glante på ham fra under bremmen til en gammel stråhatt.

Langemann bannet lavt, men samtidig tvang han seg selv til å rette ryggen og legge ansiktet i nøytrale folder. Temmelig fåfengt, innså han fort – han overbeviste ingen, og minst av alle Valdemar, som tross alt var et av øyas skarpeste hoder – men han gjorde det likevel. Om ikke annet så for sin egen stolthet. «Hvor lenge har du fulgt etter oss?»

«Jeg har ikke fulgt etter noen, bror. Jeg var ute og gikk, og så hørte jeg deg. Du stønner høyere enn du er klar over.»

«Ute og gikk?» Langemann glodde olmt på ham. «Midt på natta, mens det er fest i landsbyen?»

«Nettopp, jeg ville ha litt fred og ro. Jeg orker ikke slike sosiale sammenkomster. Ni år i ensomhet og isolasjon gjør noe med deg.»

Det var en tanke bitterhet i stemmen hans, men det var vel bare rett og rimelig, når alt kom til alt, og Langemann oppga det olme blikket og kikket i stedet bort. Hans skyld i dommen mot Valdemar var begrenset, men _helt_ uskyldig var han ikke. Han kjente en tyv når han så en (selvfølgelig gjorde han det, han var jo selv den beste av dem), og i dette tilfellet hadde han vært i tvil. Såpass i tvil at han burde ha sagt noe. Såpass i tvil at han hadde reagert med lettelse den dagen Valdemar rømte fra Sabeltanns fangehull og ut i jungelen.

Valdemar presset ham ikke mer på temaet. Han nikket mot den sovende figuren bak ham. «En tår over tørsten?»

«Han har hatt en tøff dag.» Behovet for å forsvare kapteinen satt dypt i ham. Uansett.

«Og du også, ser det ut til.» Valdemar kom nærmere, og Langemann fant det overraskende vanskelig å møte blikket hans. Hele to år var gått siden skipperen ble tatt inn i varmen igjen, likevel var dette første gang siden da at de snakket sammen. Og det lå mye usagt mellom dem, han kjente det nå; det lå der som en mur av hemmeligheter, fortielser og unnlatelser. Valdemar stanset et par skritt fra ham og nikket ned mot hofta han fremdeles beskyttet med den ene armen. «Er det vondt?»

«Det går bra.»

«Det var ikke det jeg spurte om.»

Langemann himlet med øynene. «Ja, det er vondt! Det ser du, da!»

Valdemar bare nikket. «Det var der du ble skutt, er det ikke?»

«Jo. Det kommer og går. Men det er umulig å forutse hva som vil trigge det.»

«Det er vel på grunn av magien.»

Langemann stirret på ham, lette etter et rykk i munnvikene hans, et glimt i øyet, et eller annet som ville avsløre om han spøkte eller ikke.

Det han fant var et flir.

«Å, kom igjen, _alle_ i Abra har hørt om hvordan kapteinens heks plukket en kule ut av tarmene dine med magi.»

«Den var ikke i tarmene mine.»

«Den var det i versjonen _jeg_ hørte.»

Langemann fnyste. «Folk i byen burde sladre mindre. Og passe seg for å la kapteinen høre dem kalle Dagmar heks.»

«Hva skal de ellers kalle henne? Kjæresten hans?»

Langemann smalnet blikket, lot Valdemar vite at dette ikke var noe å tøyse med. «Nei, da er det bedre de kaller henne heks. Men det beste er å ikke nevne henne i det hele tatt.»

«Ja, ja.» Valdemar feide det bort med en håndbevegelse, skrittet forbi ham og bort til Sabeltann, der han huket seg ned ved siden av og bukserte ham opp på skulderen sin. «Jeg skal bære ham, jeg, bror. Led an.» Han nikket i retning borgen, men så nølte han. «Eller skal jeg gå opp med ham først, og komme tilbake etter _deg_ etterpå?»

Langemann skulte på ham. «Jeg har vondt i et gammelt sår, jeg er ingen krøpling!»

Valdemar lo lavt og kom seg på beina med børen sin. En spørrerynke splittet panna hans, og han gjorde noen prøvende knebøy. «Han er lett,» konstaterte han. «Si meg, spiser ikke mannen?»

«Jo da,» mumlet Langemann i det han snudde seg for å ta fatt på bakkene igjen. «Når han husker det.»

* * *

Det gikk greit å gå når han bare slapp å bære noe. Smertene dabbet av etter hvert, og hofta ble mindre stiv da han fikk brukt den litt. Innimellom måtte han stoppe og vente for at Valdemar skulle klare å holde følge, og hver gang revurderte han hele opplegget og lurte på om han skulle sende ham bort. Det var liksom feil at han var her. At han hadde sett kapteinen slik som dette. At han hadde sett _ham_ slik som dette. Hvor ensomt, nedverdigende, deprimerende og uglamorøst livet som Sabeltanns skygge kunne være.

Valdemar ba om en pause før han hadde klart å lande på en avgjørelse. Da var de bare en halv kilometer eller så fra toppen, og de satte seg til rette på trappetrinnene som var hogget ut i fjellveggen, med den stadig snorksovende kapteinen mellom seg. Valdemar børstet sand og småstein fra føttene sine, og gned spytt mot noen blodige kutt i fotsålene. Langemann så det og kom til en konklusjon, men i det han åpnet munnen for å si at han nok skulle klare resten av veien selv, kom Valdemar ham i forkjøpet.

«Jeg skal si deg en ting, bror,» sa han i det han strakte beina ut foran seg og myste opp mot månen, «tid er en merkelig greie når du lever alene. Når du ikke har noe å se den i – ingen årstider, ingen ansikt, ikke engang ditt eget – er det som om den stopper opp. Jeg sverger, da Pinky fant meg, trodde jeg et øyeblikk at den var begynt å gå _bakover_.» Han humret lavt. «Det falt meg ikke inn at småtassen var blitt stor. Jeg var sikker på at det var Morgan i en yngre utgave.» Han klikket med tunga. «Sin far opp ad dage, den gutten.»

«Ja…»

Valdemar gløttet bort på ham. «Det var vel omtrent på denne tida at han…?»

Langemann nikket og flyttet blikket ut mot havet. «Om et par uker er det tolv år siden.»

«Tolv år… hm… ja, ja, den sto visst ikke stille likevel.»

Langemann smilte spakt, men kjente samtidig en ny type smerte, og det stemte nok at han stønnet høyere enn han var klar over, for Valdemar strakte ut en arm og la hånden sin varsomt, men stødig mot skulderen hans. «Tid er en merkelig greie, bror,» gjentok han. «Den setter ting i perspektiv. Jeg tror du hadde tilgitt ham… om han hadde vært her nå.»

Et lite snøft fra Sabeltann reddet dem fra den pinlige intimiteten, og Valdemar spratt opp. «Vi får komme oss videre før han våkner.»

Langemann var hjertens enig. «Skal jeg hjelpe?»

«Jeg har ham, bror. Gå foran, du, og lås opp.»

Slik ble det, og de nådde borgen uten flere pauser eller problemer. Langemann ledet an gjennom porten, over borggården og inn døra, og videre gjennom de lange, mørke gangene til Sabeltanns soverom, der Valdemar la kapteinen useremonielt fra seg på senga. Den sorte parykken gled nesten av i prosessen, og ble hengende halvveis ned over ansiktet hans.

Valdemar la hodet på skakke, studerende. «Har du noen gang sett ham uten?»

«Én gang. Men bare et kort øyeblikk. Og aldri uten sminke.»

«Men vil du ikke? Se ham som han er? Du må ha hatt muligheten.»

Langemann nølte med å svare, nølte med å foreta seg noe som helst. Men til slutt bøyde han seg ned og rettet forsiktig på hårpryden. «Jeg har hatt _lyst_ til det.»

* * *

« _Ingen_ må noensinne få vite om dette,» la han til en liten stund senere, nede ved porten. «Ikke _noe_ av det du har sett og hørt her i kveld.»

Valdemar smilte, nesten overbærende. «Ingen fare, bror. Jeg kan holde tett. Det bør du, av alle, vite.»

«Hva mener du med det?»

«Det vet du godt. Du ønsker å late som om det aldri skjedde, og det er greit, vi kan gjøre det sånn. Men jeg _vil_ takke deg, om enn bare denne ene gangen.» De så på hverandre, og en kald og svanger stillhet dirret mellom dem, full av angst og forventning for det som ville komme… «For at du ”glemte” å låse døra.»

«Jeg…»

«Jungelen var brutal, bror, men den var bedre enn fangehullet. Det vil jeg du skal vite.» Han løftet en stoggende hånd da Langemann igjen ville bryte inn. «Men nå er det sagt, og jeg skal aldri nevne det igjen. På det har du mitt æresord.»

Så gikk han, før Langemann fikk svart.

Som om det var noe mer å si.


	2. Rosa & Frøya

_And I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

_(- Taylor Swift)  
_

 

* * *

 

Det var fullmånefest, og Rosa slåss med et barn.

Det var selvsagt ikke slik hun hadde tenkt å tilbringe kvelden. Hun hadde planlagt å ta for seg av maten, smake på drikkevarene, danse, slippe alle hemninger for en gangs skyld, kanskje lokke med seg Langemann ned til stranda der de kunne være i fred… I stedet hadde han dratt tidlig, med hendene fulle av overstadig beruset kaptein, mens hun selv altså hadde endt i håndgemeng med et barn.

Eller barn og barn… Frøya var seksten, bare et år yngre enn det hun selv hadde vært da hun først kom til Det usynlige land, og hun hadde ikke tenkt på seg selv som et barn den gang, så det var kanskje urettferdig å kalle Frøya et.

Hun var datteren til Tønnes, _Den sorte dame_ s tømrer, en sindig nordmann hvis rolige væremåte og faglige dyktighet var høyt verdsatt av både mannskap og kaptein. Ikke at Frøya på noe vis besatt disse kvalitetene; nei, tvert imot hadde hun arvet et voldsomt temperament (samt et gnistrende rødt hår til å matche det) etter sin skotske mor. Moren, en fiskerdatter Tønnes hadde hatt et heller kort og tilfeldig forhold en gang skuta hans lå i havn, hadde dødd tidlig, og Tønnes, ansvarlig og anstendig som han var, hadde hentet jentungen til seg. De hadde slått seg ned i Abra ti år tidligere, og helt siden den gang hadde Frøya higet etter å bli en av Sabeltanns… vel, menn.

Dessverre for henne, ble hun, i motsetning til guttene, ikke engang vurdert.

På dét punktet hadde hun Rosas fulle sympati.

For det var klart at de med en slik holdning gikk glipp av noe stort i ungjenta. Hun var djerv og modig, lærenem og nysgjerrig, sterkere og raskere enn mange av de jevnaldrende guttene, og smartere enn de fleste av dem. Dolken var hennes foretrukne våpen, og hun håndterte den både mesterlig og med den største selvfølge. Det var som om hun ikke forsto at oppførselen hennes var upassende for en ung kvinne. (Ja, selv i Abra Havn fantes det stemmer som hevdet slikt). Rosa hadde ofte sett henne ved farens verksted, der hun øvde seg på å kaste kniver mot målskiver på husveggen. Hun ydmyket guttene ved å gruse dem i konkurranser og ildprøver, og om hun i det hele tatt merket hvor fornærmet og sinte dette gjorde dem, ga hun fullstendig blaffen i det.

Og på dét punktet hadde hun Rosas fulle beundring.

Hun hadde sett henne tidligere på kvelden, ved et av de festdekte bordene inne på torget, der hun sammenliknet kniver og ferdigheter med Isak, en ung pirat hvis ambisjoner på mange måter overgikk evnene. Han virket å være mer enn gjennomsnittet interessert i rødtoppen, noe som enten gikk henne hus forbi eller hun valgte å ignorere. Rosa visste hvorfor, og på dét punktet var det lite forståelse for jenta å finne i henne:

Frøya elsket bare én mann, og det var Sabeltann.

Få tok denne forelskelsen for mer enn det den tilsynelatende var, en tenåringsjentes dagdrømmerier, men Rosa observerte likevel det hele med en viss bekymring. Hun kunne ikke sette fingeren på _hvorfor_ det bekymret henne – jenta var langt i fra den eneste i Abra som nesegrust tilba og beundret kapteinen, det var heller normen enn det motsatte – det bare opprørte henne, av en eller annen grunn.

Kanskje var det fordi hun selv så på Sabeltann med et av byens mer nyanserte blikk? Hun respekterte ham selvsagt, var dypt takknemlig for den trygge havnen han hadde gitt henne, og for det faktum at han hadde vist hennes far tillit på et tidspunkt da alle andre vendte ham ryggen. Men samtidig så hun ham som det han var, og ikke minst som det han _ikke_ var, og visste såpass at han ikke var en mann unge jenter burde sverme for.

Eller kanskje var det det at hun så seg selv i Frøya? De hadde mye til felles; oppveksten, for eksempel. Begge var oppdratt på havet av enslige fedre, i en manns verden der de selv hadde måttet finne sin vei livet, og på egenhånd kjempe for sin rett. Rosa visste hva slikt kostet, og kunne ikke fordra å se sine medsøstre degradere seg selv til menns leketøy og eiendom. Frøya hadde aldri tidligere vist slike tilbøyeligheter, og nettopp derfor var det ubehagelig å se jenta blafre med øyevippene mot en kaptein som aldri ville gjengjelde den hengivenheten, og aldri ville se henne for alt det fine hun var.

Jenta hadde kommet bort til henne på et tidspunkt, med Isak tassende etter som en kosesyk hundevalp. «Hvor er kapteinen?» hadde hun spurt.

«Han har visst tatt kvelden,» svarte Rosa, og kvalte et sukk, for hvem hadde ikke fått med seg dét? Langemann visste å være diskré, for all del, men slik Sabeltann hadde bråkt var det ikke til å unngå at alle hadde sett dem da de dro.

Alle utenom Frøya, tilsynelatende.

Hun kikket seg rundt nå, med en forhåpning og en selvsikkerhet bare en sekstenåring kan mønstre. «Og Langemann ble med?» Blikket hennes fant Rosas igjen, og hun la hodet trassig på skakke.

Rosa sukket igjen. «Jeg synes heller du skulle fokusere på å ha det gøy, enn å springe rundt etter kapteinen til enhver tid.»

Hun hadde ikke trengt å si det, hun innså det etterpå. Men sagt ble det, og det med et aldri så lite snev av noe som liknet bitterhet i stemmen, og mens hun fremdeles overrasket analyserte tonen i sine egne ord, smalnet Frøya blikket.

«Og jeg synes ikke du skulle være bekymra for _meg,_ » sa hun, «men for Langemann. Han flyr rundt etter kapteinen mer enn _jeg_ gjør, og han tilbringer i hvert fall mer tid sammen med ham enn han gjør med _deg_.»

Rosa kjente hvordan alt ved henne hardnet; musklene, ansiktsmimikken, stemmen, holdningen… «Det er Sabeltanns vilje, og Sabeltanns vilje er lov. Det vet du.»

Frøya bare flirte, og Rosa så at øynene var noe ufokuserte og forsto at jenta hadde fått i seg vin. «Vel, _jeg_ har hørt at de…» Hun tidde tidsnok, og det var smart av henne, for dette var ord om ting som lenge var blitt antydet mellom folk i Abra, men som aldri var sagt høyt, og som aldri _måtte_ bli det heller.

Rosa så kaldt på henne. «Gå hjem, Frøya, før du sier noe dumt.»

Hun skjøv henne til side for å gå, men feilberegnet sin egen styrke og endte opp med å dytte hardere enn hun hadde tenkt.

Det er sånn slagsmål starter.

I hvert fall i Abra, og i hvert fall når det er fullmånefest og folk er litt satt ut.

Før Rosa visste ordet av det, var Frøya over henne som en villkatt. Heldigvis hadde hun vett til å la knivene ligge, slik at det forble en ren nevekamp, uten at det nødvendigvis betydde at det ble en _behagelig_ opplevelse. Rosa husket ikke mange detaljene av det etterpå, bare at det hadde vært et virvar av knuffing og puffing, kloring og biting, og skrik og rop – både fra dem og fra folk rundt, spesielt fra Isak, som virket å fryde seg litt for mye over å se to kvinner slåss.

Det varte ikke så altfor lenge. Muligens var det noe i Rosa som fortalte henne hvor galt det var, så hun holdt tilbake, bevisst eller ubevisst, og tillot Frøya å få overtaket. Jenta utnyttet det og la henne i bakken under seg, og i den prosessen kom hun til å kjøre kneet sitt hardt inn i magen hennes, så all luft ble slått ut av henne. Hun ble liggende og snappe etter pusten, mens blikket ble midlertidig blendet av tårer, og den første lyden hun klarte å få ut var ikke stort mer enn et hulk.

Det var det som skulle til for å riste villskapen av Frøya. «Unnskyld!» utbrøt hun i det villkatten forsvant og tenåringen returnerte, og øynene hennes viet seg ut i bekymring og sjokk, det første for Rosa, det andre angivelig over sin egen oppførsel.

Rosa bare skjøv henne av seg, stablet seg på beina, krympet seg et sekund under alles blikk, før raseriet overvant skammen, og hun bet tennene sammen, rettet ryggen og trampet avsted. Hun forlot torget og byen, og stanset ikke før hun var nede på stranda. Der sparket hun rasende til en tue med sand, hylte ut og dumpet ned på bakken, full av fortvilelse og forvirring.

Hun ante ikke hva som hadde gått av henne.

Eller… hun _ante_ det, innrømmelsen satt bare langt inne.

Ordene til Frøya var sårende fordi de var sanne. På Langemanns liste over prioriteringer havnet hun under kapteinen, hun visste det godt, hadde alltid visst det, og det plaget henne at det plaget henne.

Hun løftet blikket, speidet ut mot sundet der ute, mante fram minnet om hvordan det hadde vært å seile inn gjennom det for aller første gang. Bebyggelsen rundt havna hadde bare vært halvparten så stor som den var nå, og fortet som beskyttet den forfallent og slitt. Det var derfor faren hennes var blitt kalt til Det usynlige land, for å gjøre noe med det, og det hadde han også gjort, slik at det nå ruvet advarende over de små, skjeve husene, med sitt utkikkstårn og over førti kanoner. Det var også faren som hadde døpt det (og de tilhørende bygningene) for Villa Rosa, og til og med _malt_ det rosa, alt til ære for henne, og plutselig kjente hun hvor sterkt hun savnet ham.

Ni år var gått siden han døde, og nå som fullmånen trigget lengselen og nostalgien i henne, tenkte hun tilbake på hvordan han en gang hadde han tatt henne til side: «Hvis du skal ha en mann, Rosa,» hadde han sagt, «er det _langt_ verre valg der ute enn Langemann.»

Det var antagelig det nærmeste man kom en godkjennelse fra ham.

Likevel hadde hun vært lunken til ideen. « _Langemann_ , pappa? Hva skal jeg med en mann som ikke kan holde fingrene for seg selv?»

Han hadde smilt det smilet som alltid overbeviste henne om at han visste så uendelig mye mer enn det _hun_ gjorde. «Du spenner ikke en krigshest for plogen, jenta mi.»

Nei, selvsagt ikke. Hun visste det godt. Sjømenn hadde en kvinne i hver havn, og det gjaldt i hvert fall menn som Langemann, og det måtte hun vel kanskje leve med. Men at Sabeltann på så mange vis skulle bli hennes største rival for kvartermesterens gunst, dét hadde hun ikke vært forberedt på.

Hun hadde sett dem første gang i Port Providence, da hun og faren for en kort periode hadde holdt hus der. Sabeltann hadde for alvor begynt å bli et kjent navn på den tiden, og ryktet om at han hadde ankret opp spredte seg hurtig i frihavnen. Rosa hadde i likhet med mange andre gått ned til kaia for å se denne sjørøverkapteinen og hans allerede berømte skute, og sett ham hadde hun, men da øynene hennes straks etter falt på den høye, mørke mannen rett bak ham, glemte hun alt annet.

Det var nesten flaut å tenke på i ettertid; at hun hadde vært så opp over ørene tiltrukket av Langemann alt ved første øyekast. Det stred i mot alt hun til da hadde stått for. Han var selve klisjeen på mørk og mystisk damemagnet, og hun var fri og selvstendig og trengte ingen mann, og her sto hun likevel; fjetret og rødmende og full av en helt ny lengsel.

Det var som å miste en del av seg selv, og samtidig finne en.

Hun holdt igjen da han begynte å gjøre tilnærmelser, kjempet mot disse nye følelsene så lenge hun klarte, men det gikk knapt et halvt år før hun ga etter og de delte sitt første kyss. Hun hadde følt seg som verdens lykkeligste kvinne da, og samtidig visst at dette ville bli en hurlumheitur uten sidestykke.

Det ble det også. I femten år hadde folk i Abra, frivillig eller ei, vært tilskuere til en runddans av dristig flørting, høylytte verbale oppgjør, kastede blomsterpotter og dører som smalt igjen. Hun endte alltid opp med å ta ham tilbake. Hun kom alltid til å gjøre det. Hun var sta og prinsippfast når det gjaldt alt annet, bare ikke ham.

Hun satt der på stranda og lengtet sånn etter ham at kroppen verket, og hun la seg bakover i sanda og kikket opp på det hvite månefjeset, usikker på om hun skulle prøve å skyve det vekk eller bare gi seg hen til det.

Han kom ikke lenger så ofte til rommet hennes for å overnatte. I det hele tatt hadde han vært fjernere og mer tilbakeholden i det siste. Helt siden _Den sorte dame_ hadde returnert med Solkongens skatt i fjor høst. Han hadde nesten dødd på det toktet. Kanskje var det derfor. Og enda mer enn hun lengtet etter kroppslig kontakt, lengtet hun etter den andre kontakten. Samtalene. Den åndelige nærheten. Som Sabeltann nå fikk.

«Rosa!»

Ropet reddet henne fra å kjøre seg fast i selvmedlidenheten. Besluttsomt satte hun seg opp, så Frøya komme løpende, og reiste seg for å gå henne i møte.

Jenta stoppet noen meter fra henne. «Unnskyld!» utbrøt. «Det der var utrolig dumt.»

«Det var det,» medgikk Rosa. «Det er dumt å slåss.»

«Det er dumt å slåss på grunn av _menn!_ » presiserte Frøya, i fullt alvor. «Vi må stå sammen, vi jenter! Vi er sterkere sånn.»

Rosa kjente at det rykket i smilemusklene i det hun innså at jenta ikke var så fortapt som hun hadde trodd. «Du har rett.»

«Jeg skulle ikke sagt det om Langemann. Det var bare teit.»

«Men ikke usant.»

«Likevel.» Frøya la hodet på skakke, studerte henne med et blikk fylt av både beundring og medfølelse. «Du må virkelig elske ham, når du har ventet på ham så lenge.»

«Jeg har ikke ventet på ham.» Rosa ristet bestemt på hodet. «Jeg har levd et liv. Jeg er glad han er idet, absolutt, men det består av mer enn bare ham.» Plutselig smilte hun. « _Du spenner ikke en krigshest for plogen._ »

Frøya rynket panna. «Hva?»

«Det var noe pappa sa til meg en gang.» Stadig smilende kikket hun ut mot sundet, og mot havet, der han var stedt til hvile. «Jeg tror jeg forstår hva han mente nå.»

«Og hva er det?»

Rosa møtte blikket hennes. «At det er _jeg_ som er hesten.»

Da smilte også Frøya, og et øyeblikk sto de bare der og så på hverandre.

«Jeg skal ta en prat med Langemann,» sa Rosa til slutt. «Kanskje om oss, men i hvert fall om deg.» Ungjenta kikket på henne, usikker, men rakk ikke å spørre før hun utdypet: «Det er på tide du får hyre.»

Frøyas øyne viet seg ut i overraskelse og fryd. «Mener du det?»

«Jeg kan ikke love noe. Men jeg vet hvordan man påvirker Langemann, og _han_ kan kanskje overtale kapteinen.»

Ansiktet sprakk i et stort smil. «Tusen takk!»

«Det er et hardt liv,» advarte Rosa i det de begynte å gå tilbake mot byen. «Og det vil bli enda hardere for deg, for du har mye å leve opp til, mye å bevise.» Hun la en arm om skuldrene hennes og trakk henne søsterlig inntil seg. «Men _om_ du gjør det, har du gjort det for oss alle.»


	3. Benjamin & Odin

_And the load doesn't weigh me down at all_  
_He ain't heavy_  
_He's my brother_

_(- The Hollies)_

* * *

Det var fullmånefest, og Benjamin lette etter sin bror.

Han hadde sluppet ham av syne i et kort øyeblikk, da Langemann hadde buksert en stup full Sabeltann bort fra torget (noe kapteinen hadde klart å lage en scene ut av), og i løpet av disse få sekundene hadde Odin altså klart å fordufte.

Nå var det ikke første gangen det hadde skjedd, og Benjamin var ikke _veldig_ bekymret, men Odin var ufortutsigbar om ikke annet, og spesielt når det skjedde mye rundt ham, så han begynte derfor straks å tråle menneskemengden for å finne ham igjen. Alt og alle som kunne krype og gå i Abra Havn var ute i gatene i natt, det var folk overalt, og å finne enkeltpersoner i denne vrimmelen viste seg å være langt vanskeligere enn først antatt. Ikke nyttet det å spørre noen heller, de var allerede så revet med av stemningen og festlighetene at det svekket alle sanser.

Ved det ene langbordet hadde Lech utfordret Pelle til kappspising, og en stor og høylytt flokk hadde samlet seg rundt dem. Penger skiftet hender, det ble veddet om hvem av de to som ville komme seirende ut. Benjamin kjente sin egen hyre brenne i lommene, _han_ ville satt pengene på Pelle, om han hadde hatt tid. Seier til Lech ga høyere odds, og han _hadde_ vist lovende takter i det siste, men Pelle hadde erfaringen, og var enn så lenge byens ubestridte mester. Sikrere avkastning på innsatsen der, altså.

I motsetning til hva mange trodde, tok nemlig ikke Benjamin de helt store sjansene. _Litt_ risiko kunne han leve med, det var tross alt slik du kom opp og fram her i livet, men han likte fremdeles å posisjonere seg slik at det alltid var en mulighet for retrett. Alltid én fot i hver leir, sånn i tilfelle. Å kaste seg hodestups ut i noe, det hadde vært mer Odins stil. Han førte an, han sprengte grensene, han testet om remmene holdt. Benjamin fulgte etter.

* * *

_Odin og Benjamin var henholdsvis barn nummer sju og ni i en søskenflokk på tretten. Én eldre bror, Seamus, hadde de, og ellers ti søstre, hvorav Molly, som var født mellom dem, var den eneste Benjamin stadig fant det verdt å dvele tankene ved. Hjemme i Cork, gjennom en oppvekst ellers sterkt preget av fraværende fedre (Odin hadde én, Molly og Benjamin en annen) og en drikkfeldig mor, hadde de tre alltid holdt sammen. De lekte i de bratte klippene ved sjøen, konkurrerte om hvem som kunne skrike de styggeste ordene mot vinden, og senere etter presten (Molly vant som regel), og ikke sjelden hadde de stått på kaia og sett skutene komme og gå. Der hadde de lovet hverandre at de en dag skulle bort. Bort fra Cork, bort fra Irland, bort fra fattigdom og juling og restriksjoner og regler._

_For Mollys vedkommende skjedde det aldri. Tretten år gammel døde hun av en feber, sammen med tre andre av søstrene. Allerede samme uka bestemte Odin seg for at det var lite vits i å utsette avreisen mer, og han pakket sekken og satte kurs for England og London._

_Benjamin fulgte som vanlig etter._

* * *

Han dreide opp mot Bella og Gustos vertshus for å se om Odin kunne ha gått dit. I den grad det var noe mønster i handlingene hans, så var det å trekke mot steder han følte seg trygg, og hos omsorgsfulle Bella var han alltid velkommen. Men denne kvelden var han der ikke. Den eneste som var der, var Skalken.

 _Den sorte dame_ s skipskokk var i full gang med å tråle Gustos kjøkken på jakt etter det Benjamin håpte ikke var rotter. Han føk hit og dit, og tittet oppi gryter og krukker, mens han konstant mumlet for seg selv.

«Hva gjør du?» datt det ut av Benjamin før han rakk å konkludere med at han egentlig ikke ville vite det.

Skalken skvatt ikke. Han gjorde sjelden det. Ingenting så ut til å kunne vippe den fyren av pinnen. Han stoppet bare i en bevegelse, dreide langsomt rundt og satte et nesten oppgitt blikk i ham. «Gusto-mat e oppskrytt!» erklærte han, som om dét forklarte alt.

Benjamin lot saken ligge. «Sett Odin?» spurte han i stedet.

«Nei,» svarte Skalken og kastet seg over grytene igjen, mens Benjamin noterte seg at det var best å spise lunsj et annet sted de neste par dagene, og trakk seg rolig ut.

Han gikk likevel ned mot Skalkeskjulet,Skalkens lille skjeve hus i utkanten av byen. Det var også et av Odins fristeder, ikke fordi det var så innbydende og koselig (for det var omtrent like innbydende og koselig som Skalken selv), men fordi Skalken var en av de få som forholdt seg helt uanstrengt til ham og den forfatningen han var i. For de fleste var det vanskelig. Spesielt for de som husket ham slik han hadde vært før.

* * *

_Det hadde vært Odins idé å verve seg til marinen._

_Året var 1703 og ute i verden raste den spanske tronfølgerkrigen for fullt. For Englands vedkommende gjaldt det å holde franskmennene i sjakk, ellers kunne de komme til å ta over mer enn godt var, i hvert fall hvis man skulle tro herolden som sto på torget og skrek etter unge, sterke menn._

_Brødrene hadde levd av strøjobber og almisser i fire år på det tidspunktet, og kommet fram til at London, når alt kom til alt, ikke var stort bedre enn Cork, bare større og skitnere. Det var ikke noe blivende sted. Likevel hadde Benjamin i utgangspunktet vært noe lunken til forslaget om å dra til sjøs._

_«Vi kan jo ikke seile…» innvendte han._

_«Sånt lærer de oss,» insisterte Odin. «Dessuten trenger de ikke oss til å styre skuta, bare til å stå på dekk for å skyte og slåss.»_

_«Og for å bli skutt,» mumlet Benjamin, men broren hørte ikke på det øret._

_«Det er en billett bort herfra,» sa han innstendig. «Og en fast inntekt. Sånne som oss får sjelden muligheter som denne, Benny-boy.»_

Sånne som oss… _Benjamin kvalte et sukk. Han var tom for motargumenter._

_Så de gikk til vervekontoret og meldte seg, og offiseren der hevet ikke engang på øyebrynene av aksenten deres, for selv irer var bra nok som kanonføde, og før de visste ordet av det hadde de signert en tiårskontrakt og lagt de engelske kyster bak seg._

* * *

Odin var ikke i Skalkeskjulet, så Benjamin tok veien mot Villa Rosa for å se om han hadde gått hjem, men også der var det tomt for folk. Det ville bli livlig nok senere på natten, eller snarere utpå morgenkvisten, når sjørøverne trakk seg tilbake til køyene med jentene sine, men foreløpig lå fortet mørkt og stille i det hvite fullmånelyset. Benjamin tok trappene helt opp på takterrassen og speidet ut mot havet, snuste inn sjølufta, og unte seg et minutt i fred og ro før han gikk videre.

* * *

_Marinen var en billett bort fra London, akkurat dét viste seg å stemme. Men om London hadde vært skjærsilden, så var livet til sjøs et sant helvete. Det var luselønn og sjøsyke og grufull mat, det var kjeft og pryl og mishandling, det var blod og smerte og død…_

_Det hadde vært helt ulevelig om det ikke hadde vært for at det var så gøy å skyte med kanoner._

_Det viste seg nemlig fort at både Odin og Benjamin hadde et helt spesielt anlegg for å betjene de store, dødbringende våpnene. Ingen blandet kruttet bedre, ingen ladet fortere, ingen kunne treffe med slik presisjon, og ingen kunne jobbe slik i tandem som de to. Uvilje fra kapteiner og kommandører til tross, det måtte til slutt føre til forfremmelse, og etter noen år hadde de det overordnede ansvaret for det øvre kanondekket på fregatten_ Queen Mary.

_De var der ennå den dagen Sabeltann kom._

* * *

Benjamin gikk ned mot havna. Odin hadde gjemt seg blant rullesteinene under brygga mer enn én gang, når ting gikk ham litt i mot, eller han ble redd eller forvirret; det var alltids en mulighet for at han var der.

Og det _var_ folk under brygga, nemlig Bendik og Rebekka i het omfavnelse, og Benjamin fikk klar beskjed om at han ikke var ønsket der sammen med dem. Han hadde uansett ikke noe spesielt behov for å stå der og glo, så han etterkom ønsket. I stedet sveipet han blikket raskt over resten av kaia, observerte Pinky og Pysa sittende ytterst på moloen, men så ikke Odin. Og nå begynte han virkelig å lure.

* * *

Queen Mary _ble tatt i 1710, ikke langt fra den afrikanske vestkysten._

 _De så den fremmede fregatten nærme seg i horisonten, regnet med at det var franskmennene og gjorde seg oppstemte og oppildnet klare til å møte dem. Men da skuta et par timer senere brått heiste det sorte flagget, fikk pipen en annen lyd. «Det er henne!» ropte utkikken, med en stemme ladet med panikk. «Det er_ Den sorte dame _!»_

 _Benjamin hadde jo ikke levd under en stein de siste årene, han visste godt hvem, eller hva,_ Den sorte dame _var, likevel mistet han ikke hodet, og ikke Odin heller. Det var ikke lenger snakk om å unnslippe, hun var kommet for nær, men med en nesten overnaturlig ro fikk de kustus på mannskapet og stilt inn kanonene, de ventet på ordre fra kapteinen, og da det hele brakte løs, kjempet de innbitt._

_Men et par gode treff til tross, piratene hadde overtaket fra første stund, og etter en knapp halvtime var det over. Sammen med andre overlevende barrikaderte brødrene seg på det nedre kanondekket, væpnet med musketter og den siste ammunisjonen, og da sjørøverne brøt opp døra, fyrte de av det de hadde. Hvor mye de traff var ikke godt å si, det kom et kuleregn i retur også, og mange menn falt, men de fortsatte til alt var brukt opp og det bare var kruttrøyken og stillheten tilbake. En skikkelse fylte dørkarmen, så alt lys ble sperret ute, og de myste mot synet som møtte dem._

_Både Odin og Benjamin var høye, hengslete menn, de var vant til å ruve i et rom, men denne fyren var enda høyere. Han kunne ikke rette nakken her under dekk, så hans sotede, grå øyne skulte skjevt på dem fra under sorte øyebryn. Lange, mørke hårlokker klistret seg til svetten i ansiktet, men han virket rolig og uredd der han stilte seg opp med sabelen klar. «Sabeltanns skygge,» hørte Benjamin noen hviske og bekrefte det han allerede mistenkte, at dette var Jakov Karoli, bedre kjent som Langemann,_ Den sorte dame _s galante, men utspekulerte kvartermester._

_«God ettermiddag,» hilste han dem. Han snakket engelsk med en østeuropeisk aksent, og blikket, som plutselig ikke lenger var grått, men grønt, feide målbevisst over rommet. «Min kaptein ønsker å vite hvem av dere gentlemen som betjente frontkanonen.» Ingen sa noe, men det var heller ikke nødvendig, for alles øyne flakket bort på Odin og Benjamin. Piraten kostet på seg et glis. «Dere to?»_

_Benjamin merket hvordan han nesten umerkelig flyttet seg nærmere sin bror, som vanen tro tok ledelsen og rettet seg opp som best han kunne, mens Langemann bare fortsatte å måle dem med blikket. «Kom med meg,» sa han til slutt og viftet med sabelen, og brødrene så fort på hverandre og adlød, til tross for at de andres blikk sved i ryggen. Ved døra sto flere sjørøvere og sitret av seiersrus. «Ta dere av resten,» beordret Langemann i det de passerte, så de trakk sablene og gikk leende inn, og Benjamin forsøkte å blokkere det ut ved å i stedet rette oppmerksomheten mot det som ventet ham._

_Kaptein Sabeltann, den sagnomsuste, sortkledde Kongen på havet, som alle sjømenn – om ikke åpenlyst, så i det skjulte – var livredde for, sto ved relingen, ved en av de mange landgangene som forbandt skutene, og studerte_ Queen Mary _s inventarliste. Han så opp da de kom, vekslet et kort blikk med Langemann, som nikket mot Odin og Benjamin, men tok seg likevel tid til å fullføre det han holdt på med._

_«Jaså,» sa han omsider, da han hadde gitt sine menn en liste over prioritert bytte. Stemmen var kontrollert og aksenten utpreget britisk. «Det er dere jeg har å takke for det her?» Han pekte med en ringbesatt finger bort på sin egen skute, på et stort hull øverst i skroget, som en tømrer allerede var i ferd med å reparere._

_Ingen av dem sa noe. Benjamin flyttet vekta fra den ene foten til den andre, Odin sto som en påle. «Det var et godt skudd,» fortsatte Sabeltann ufortrødent. Han så endelig på dem, et sidelengs gløtt med kalde, blå øyne. «Hadde vi ikke hatt flaks med en unnamanøver, hadde det vært nok til å senke oss.»_

_Han kom nærmere, stilte seg bredbeint opp foran dem, og Benjamin våget seg til en diskré studie av ansiktet, hvitmalt, med en strittende bart, under en sort parykk, men alt han så, var en uttrykksløs maske._

_«Vurdert å bli pirater?» Spørsmålet overrasket dem begge, Benjamin kjente hvordan det rykket til i Odin da det kom. Kapteinen så det nok, for han humret lavt. «Jeg trenger dyktige folk på kanondekket,» utdypet han. «Bli med oss, eller bli her. Det er opp til dere.»_

_«Vi blir med deg, vi.» Det var Odin som svarte._

_«Vi blir med deg…?» Sabeltann hevet brynene._

_Odin gjorde honnør. «Kæpten!»_

_Benjamin fulgte hans eksempel, slik han alltid gjorde._

* * *

Han så utover skutene i havna. Blant de mindre fiske- og fraktebåtene som lokalbefolkningen disponerte, lå også skonnerten _Perla_ fortøyd der for øyeblikket _._ Kolbein Klo og hans mannskap var blitt jaget av marinen på sin siste seilas, og måtte ligge lavt en stund. Ellers hadde de nok ikke vært her, for forholdet mellom Klo og Sabeltann kunne best beskrives som forretningsmessig gjensidig avhengighet, og da la man godviljen til.

 _Dama_ selv lå på sin faste plass rett nedenfor Villa Rosa, og et lite øyeblikk så hun nesten spøkelsesaktig forlatt ut. Lyset fra fullmånen gjenspeiltes i den gylne sabeltanntigeren under baugspydet, seilene var rullet opp, kanonlukene lukket og det knaket lavt i treverk og rep. Men synet bedro, hun var slett ikke forlatt, hun var ferdig lastet og klar til å seile på kort varsel, når Sabeltann engang ga ordre om det.

Benjamin tenkte på å gå om bord for å se om Odin var der, men endte opp med å ikke gjøre det. Kjettingen foran landgangen var urørt. Ingen hadde passert her i kveld.

* * *

_Odins ulykke var ikke mer enn et hendelig uhell._

_Benjamin hadde ofte fundert på om det hadde vært lettere å akseptere dersom det hadde skjedd i en mer heroisk sammenheng, i kamp, eller i det minste ute på tokt, men hadde med tid og stunder slått det fra seg. Utfallet var tragisk uansett._

Dama _hadde ligget for anker i Dødningsskallebukta, noen kilometer fra Abra Havn, og han og Odin brukte den varme formiddagen til å teste kanoner. De hadde skaffet seg flere nye på siste tokt, og det gjaldt å bli kjent med dem, for ingen kanoner var like og de hadde alle sine små nykker. Denne, for eksempel, var en blank og ny sekspunder, stjålet fra spanjolene, og hun så ved første øyekast medgjørlig ut._

_Men det var hun altså ikke. Da Odin fyrte henne av, ble kula sittende fast i løpet, slik at eksplosjonen i stedet slo innover og hele greia gikk i lufta. Trykket hadde sendt Benjamin tvers over dekket, bort til trappa, og det neste han husket var føttene som kom løpende ned trinnene over seg. Han så dem mer enn han hørte dem, for det hvinte intenst i ørene hans, og det var støv og røyk overalt, og Pysa var plutselig der og ristet i ham…_

* * *

Han lukket øynene et øyeblikk. Dette var ikke minner han likte å dvele ved.

* * *

_Alt som var igjen av Odins venstre hånd var en blodig klump av knokler og svidd kjøtt; de hadde ikke hatt annet valg enn å sage den av. Hodeskadene var likevel de verste. I nesten to uker lå han bevisstløs, mens Benjamin satt ved senga hans, bitende på neglene sine, nesten uten søvn og med et stadig minkende håp. Rosa hadde vist seg fra sin mest omsorgsfulle side, og hjulpet ham gjennom det. De hadde matet Odin med vann og honning, skje for skje, mens de masserte halsen for å trigge svelgerefleksen, og slik holdt de ham i live til han en morgen plutselig slo øynene opp._

_Men han var ikke seg selv, og Benjamin forsto fort at han aldri kom til å bli det. Fysisk kom han seg fortere enn noen kunne forestilt seg, han lærte å gå igjen, lærte å klare seg med én hånd, og senere med jernkroken som erstattet den andre. Språket kom tilbake, i hvert fall delvis (han snakket bare langsommere og uttalen var litt dårligere enn før), men han snakket lite, og "forsvant" ofte inn i seg selv og var vanskelig å få kontakt med. Bare av og til kunne han se på dem med noe som minnet om klarhet i blikket, og Benjamin lærte snart å leve for slike øyeblikk, få og flyktige som de var._

* * *

Han gikk tilbake til torget med uforrettet sak, og kom dit tidsnok til å se Rosa og Frøya, Tønnes' rødhårede datter, brake sammen i et slagsmål. Det var overraskende, men ærlig talt også ganske underholdende, så han ble stående for å se på, og da kampen var over, en rasende Rosa hadde trampet av gårde ned mot stranda og folkemengden løste seg opp, sto plutselig Odin der, som om han hadde stått der hele tiden (og kanskje var det nettopp det han hadde).

«Der er du jo,» sa Benjamin, og gadd ikke å bli irritert.

Odin reagerte knapt da han tok ham i armen. «Granjuel,» sa han bare.

«Granjuel?» gjentok Benjamin. Brorens øyne var låst fast i noe, så han fulgte blikket og det landet på unge Frøya, som nå kranglet høylytt med Isak. «Ah, Gráinne Mhaol,» nikket han, og forsto at Odin hadde ment den legendariske piratdronningen de hadde hørt så mye om da de vokste opp. «Ja, Frøya kan absolutt minne litt om henne.»

«Som Molly,» sa Odin, og Benjamin kjente en nostalgisk mykhet inne i seg han håpte han aldri ville miste. Han la en arm om brorens skulder og plantet et kyss på hodet hans.

«Som Molly,» gjentok han, og begynte å rusle tilbake mot Villa Rosa.

Odin fulgte som vanlig etter.


	4. Dagmar & Miriam

_She leaned herself against a fence_  
_Just for a kiss or two_  
_And with a little pen-knife held in her hand_  
_She plugged him through and through_

 _Come take him by his lily white hands_  
_Come take him by his feet_  
_And throw him in this deep, deep well_  
_That’s more than one hundred feet_

 _Lie there, lie there, little Henry Lee_  
_’Til the flesh falls from your bones_  
_For the girl you have in that merry, green land_  
_Can wait forever for you to come home_

 _And the wind did howl_  
_And the wind did moan_

_(- Nick Cave / trad.)_

* * *

Det var fullmåne, og Dagmar kunne kjenne at noe var i gjære.

Det var der, som en liten, subtil skiftning eller endring i Kraften. Hun hadde gått ut for å hilse stjernene, stilt seg opp i urtehagen med ansiktet vendt mot den runde månefjeset, lukket øynene, spredt armene, åpnet håndflatene, og tatt i mot. Favnet universet. Trukket inn duften fra plantene. Vært ett med både fortiden og øyeblikket. Og hun kjente det enda tydeligere nå. Som om noen hadde sluppet en småstein i en vannpytt og ringene på vannet spredte seg, utover og utover.

Noen hadde drukket dypt.

Hun åpnet øynene igjen, langsomt, som om det var fare på ferde og hun måtte holde sansene skjerpet. Men hva skulle være farlig her? I fjor høst hadde den franske kapteinen og mannskapet hans kommet overraskende på og tvunget henne bort, men det var også det eneste dramatiske som hadde skjedd henne de siste tolv årene, og det var uansett bare fordi Sabeltann hadde ledet dem hit.

Sabeltann…

Hun hadde kjent ham under et annet navn, men selv i tankene kviet hun seg for å bruke det. Det ville vært meningsløst, for det fantes ikke lenger noen som vedkjente seg det, og alt det hun stadig kunne finne på å lengte etter, hadde opphørt å eksistere. Men som alltid når han dukket opp i bevisstheten hennes, fulgte de motstridende følelsene med på lasset, og i natt var de desto mer intense. Følelsen av fare og redsel ville ikke slippe henne, den minnet henne om å stå bundet til en påle, dømt for hekseri og drap på en ektemann, klar til å brennes…

En svak bris fikk løvet i trærne til å rasle, og igjen kikket hun seg rundt, stadig på jakt etter det hun følte iakttok henne. Det var ville dyr her, men de var hun ikke redd for. Aper og slanger kunne hun alltids håndtere. Nei, det som hadde drukket av Kraften i dag, var noe langt farligere.

Men var det _her_? Hun trodde ikke det, men man kunne aldri vite. Det var sånn med Kraften, den var allestedsværende, virket overalt. Det var som med småsteinen i dammen; det kunne skjedd like i nærheten eller langt borte, alle ville uansett kjenne ringvirkningene.

« _Ligg der, ligg der, min Henry Lee, til du er støv og bein…_ »

Hun hørte seg selv nynne, usikker på når hun hadde begynt. Det var en vane hun hadde hatt fra hun var barn; å drive bort redsel ved å synge triste, bloddryppende sanger om onde mennesker og grufulle drap, som om den nifse fiksjonen skulle veie opp for, og dermed nøytralisere, virkeligheten.

Hun ristet kraftig på hodet som for å løsrive seg minnene fra barndommen. Hun måtte møte dette på mer rasjonelt og voksent vis. Stille vendte hun seg mot døra for å gå inn, men stoppet brått opp, nesten _før_ hun hørte skrittene, og snudde seg langsomt tilbake for å hilse den ankomne.

En gammel kone var på vei opp gangstien gjennom hagen. Hun var kledd i en lys grå kjole som i måneskinnet så nesten hvit ut, hvitt var i hvert fall håret som stakk ut fra under skautet og hang i tynne, fjonete lokker rundt ansiktet. Hun gikk raskt til en gammel, krokbøyd kjerring å være, men haltet, som om den ene hofta ikke lenger fungerte som den skulle.

Hva det enn var som skremte Dagmar i natt, så var det ikke henne. Såpass forsto hun med én gang. Det onde hun hadde kjent kom ikke fra dette mennesket. Så hun ventet rolig der hun sto, lot den gamle innhente henne, til månelyset falt akkurat riktig og hun så hvem det var.

Ikke at det var så mye å gjenkjenne. Ansiktet i seg selv var ukjent, hun hadde aldri sett dette kvinnemennesket før, og likevel, da blikkene deres møttes, kjente hun det. Hun kunne kjent det igjen hvor som helst, eller for så vidt i _hvem_ som helst.

«Miriam,» hilste hun henne, stemmen var langt mer følelsesløs enn hun hadde planlagt den. For selv om hun var overrasket over å se henne, og glad også, var det også noe i henne som hadde ventet dette. Hun merket det nå som Miriam (eller den gamle kona hun for øyeblikket besatt) besvarte henne med et nikk, som om dette møtet var lenge planlagt, og kanskje var det nettopp det?

Den virkelige Miriam var ingen gammel dame. Hun var ennå forholdsvis ung, ti år yngre enn Dagmar selv, vakker og vill og tiltrekkende, med rødt hår som, i det rette lyset, kunne se nesten fiolett ut. Hun hadde bare vært tidlig i tenårene da Dagmar først hadde møtt henne, men voksen for alderen. Som uekte datter av en tysk friherre hadde hun tidlig forstått at den eneste måten å bli hørt på, var å snakke høyere enn alle andre i rommet. Og der andre så en skamløs, manipulativ flokse som feilaktig trodde hun kunne ta seg til rette som en mann, så Dagmar en søster. Enda en som hadde Gaven, for det var navnet hun hadde gitt det: det som lot henne se livet slik det var, med all sin begrensning og urettferdighet, drivkraften som fikk henne til å protestere på det, evnen til å kjenne Kraften, mulighetene og løsningene som bare lå der og ventet, og til å bruke den. Så hun hadde rakt henne en hånd, tilbudt henne vennskap og veiledning, og Miriam hadde villig og takknemlig tatt i mot, og siden hadde de holdt sammen. De to og Isabel, den unge, uskyldsrene tjenestejenta mannen hennes hadde ansatt for å gre ut håret hennes…

Dagmar merket hvordan hun nesten ubevisst rørte ved det kortklipte håret i nakken nå som tankene hadde streifet dit de hadde. De hadde klippet det av henne, de som ville brenne henne. Hun kunne ha latt det vokse ut, det kunne for lengst vært langt igjen nå, likevel hadde hun beholdt det slik. De hadde prøvd å ydmyke henne, men var det én ting hun visste, så var det at du først ble et offer når du _valgte_ å bli det.

«Du har kjent det?» Det var uvant å høre Miriam snakke med en gammel kvinnes ukjente, knirkende stemme.

«Selvsagt har jeg kjent det,» bekreftet Dagmar.

Miriam nikket alvorlig. «Vi må snakke sammen.»

* * *

 

Miriam ble sittende på en stol ved ildstedet mens Dagmar fant fram mat og drikke til dem. Det var tydelig at hun hadde det travelt, klødde etter å få sagt det hun hadde på hjertet, men samtidig forsto de begge at det var best å behandle den pent, denne gamle skrotten hun var kommet i.

«Har du seilt helt hit i denne gamle kona?» hadde Dagmar spurt.

Miriam strøk en hånd over skjørtet, som om det var et hvilket som helst klesplagg hun hadde på og ikke et annet menneskes kropp. «Å, hun her? Hun tåler det. Hun lar meg låne henne frivillig, sier hun sover så godt mens det pågår.»

Dagmar ristet lett på hodet. Hun hadde aldri helt forstått Miriams til tider nokså nonchalante holdning til magien hun utøvde. «Og Greven?» spurte hun. «Vet han at du kan besøke meg på dette viset?»

Miriams blikk svartnet. «Hadde han visst det, hadde han aldri tillatt meg det! Så, nei, han vet ikke at jeg har funnet et smutthull i trolldommen hans.»

«La oss håpe det forblir sånn,» svarte Dagmar og klarte ikke å glatte over all uroen og skepsisen i stemmen. Greven av Gral skulle man ikke yppe med. Hvis Miriam likevel hadde tatt sjansen, måtte det være noe svært viktig som hadde drevet henne til det.

«Han har noe fore,» innrømmet hun omsider, da Dagmar kom med en kopp te til henne (eller snarere til den gamle kona). «Det er han du har kjent. Han drikker dypt av Kraften for tiden. Samler krefter. Gjør seg klar.»

«Til hva?»

Hun så med ett fortvilt ut. «Jeg _vet_ ikke!» Like raskt var innbittheten tilbake. «Men jeg akter å finne det ut. Hva det enn er kan du banne på at det ikke er noe godt! Ikke for noen, men aller minst for slike som du og jeg. Han vil ha den for seg selv, vet du, Kraften.» Hun tok en slurk av teen. «Uansett, jeg tenkte jeg måtte advare deg.»

Dagmar nikket igjen. Lot disse nye opplysningene synke ordentlig inn. Det var ikke det at hun ikke satte pris på advarselen, dette hadde bare aldri falt henne inn at noen skulle prøve å hindre andre tilgang på Kraften, eller enda verre, faktisk lykkes med det.

Alt som ung jente hadde hun kjent den. Hørt hvordan den kalte på henne i vinden, hvisket til henne fra jord og vann, pulserte gjennom årene hennes og fylte henne opp. Hun hadde trodd at alle hadde det på dette viset. At alle kjente til hemmelighetene der ute, og der inne i seg selv. At alle visste at det var godt og naturlig og ingenting å frykte.

Slik var det ikke.

Da hun ble eldre og lærte hvordan hun kunne bruke den, forme den, bøye den til sin vilje, forsto hun fort at dette var noe andre verken kunne eller forsto. Tvert i mot var det noe de var redde for, foraktet og skydde som pesten. Det kom fra Djevelen, fortalte de henne, hun gjorde best i å holde seg unna om hun ville redde sin sjel.

Hun adlød ikke. Hun klarte ikke å gi slipp på den. For den var ikke ond, den Kraften som omga universet, som levde i alle ting, uavhengig om mennesker kunne sanse den eller ikke. I stedet begynte hun å praktisere i det skjulte; i skjul for sine foreldre, sine brødre og sin eldre halvsøster, senere for mannen de giftet henne bort til, og bare Miriam og Isabel visste, bare Miriam og Isabel forsto…

Og _han…_

 _Han_ forsto også. Slik han hadde forstått henne på så mange plan...

Likevel fløy ryktene, hun visste det godt, og hun merket de lange, anklagende blikkene de sendte henne på sammenkomster og ball. Men det var ikke før ektemannen døde at hun hørte dem bruke ordet…

_Heks._

«Han er sint.» Miriams (eller, strengt tatt, den gamle damas) stemme brøt inn i tankerekken hennes. Hun snakket fremdeles om Greven. «Ryktene på havet vil ha det til at…», den ørlille nølingen avslørte straks hvilket navn som ville komme, og ganske riktig, «…at kaptein Sabeltann har funnet Solkongens skatt, og han skulle gjerne hatt den selv. Han _har_ tigeren, men vil alltid ha mer, det patetiske krypet!»

«Et patetisk kryp med store krefter, Miriam,» advarte Dagmar. «Vær forsiktig.»

«Ja, ja.»

Dagmar strammet grepet om tekoppen sin. Å høre navnet hans bli nevnt hadde påvirket henne mer enn hun likte å innrømme. «Så de fant den altså,» mumlet hun.

«Hm?» Miriam la hodet spørrende på skakke.

«Ja, han var innom her i fjor.»

Miriam sperret opp den gamle damas øyne. «Han var _her?_ Etter alle disse årene?» Så satte hun seg bakover i stolen i en nesten anklagende positur. «Dagmar!» Hun lo litt. «Kan det være han fremdeles elsker deg?»

«Nei!» Hun nøt hvor kontant hun fikk svaret til å bli.

Miriam lot seg ikke affisere av det, og så bare ertende på henne. «Hva var det da som brakte ham hit?»

«Kjærlighet,» svarte Dagmar, som sant var, og da Miriam skjøt den gamle konas øyebryn overrasket i været, la hun til: «Men ikke for meg. Han kom med en stygt såret mann. Morgans gamle sigøynervenn, faktisk.»

«Langemann?»

Hun nikket. «Skutt i magen, døden nær.»

«Og du reddet ham?»

«Jeg måtte jo nesten det. Jeg skyldte Sabeltann en tjeneste, som du vet, og dette var hva han krevde. Men jeg gjorde det nå mest for Morgans skyld. Og for gutten.»

«Gutten?» Miriams blikk ble enda mer skjerpet og hele kroppen stivnet, som hos et rovdyr når det værer bytte.

Dagmar nikket bekreftende, og tillot seg å smile. «De hadde gutten med seg.»

«Pinky?» Miriam la begge hender brått mot munnen, som om hun hadde brutt en lov ved å si det navnet høyt, og Dagmar strakte smilende sin egen neve over bordet for å gripe dem.

«Langemann har passet Pinky,» bekreftet hun. «Og elsket ham som sin egen. Det kunne jeg merke, i dem begge to.»

«Som Morgan sa han ville,» husket Miriam.

«Og som _vi_ håpte,» la Dagmar til.

Miriam klemte hånden hennes, som om det å slippe den ville få _alt_ til å glippe. «Du så ham?»

Dagmar nikket, og smilet ble bredere, glad som hun var over å få dele denne gleden. «En frisk og fin ung mann. Som snytt ut av nesa på sin far.» De lo begge av et gammelt minne det ikke var behov for å snakke høyt om. «Men det var mye av _henne_ i ham også, Miriam. En godhet og en mildhet selv ikke en bøling ville pirater har klart å luke ut.»

Miriam la hendene inn mot brystet, og gledestårene var hennes selv om øynene ikke var det. «Endelig noen gode nyheter,» sukket hun. Så trakk hun brynene sammen i en tankefull grimase. «Hvis du brukte Kraften til å helbrede Langemann, har _han_ også merket det.»

Den tanken hadde ikke streifet Dagmar før nå. «Ja,» nikket hun bekreftende. «Men bare forbigående.»

«I denne omgang, ja,» innvendte Miriam. «Men Greven er ikke ferdig, Dagmar.» Hun lente seg over bordet i en rask bevegelse og grep hånden hennes. «Han er mektig, absolutt, men det er også du, og det _vet_ han. Han har alt peilet deg ut, det tør jeg vedde på. Du _må_ forberede deg.»

«Jeg skal forberede meg,» lovte hun, og det var en ny ro i stemmen hennes, hun hørte det selv og innså i samme øyeblikk at den ikke bare hadde satt seg der, men gjaldt hele henne. «Og _du_ må finne ut hva han planlegger.»

Miriam nikket alvorlig og tømte kruset. «Jeg må tilbake før han fatter mistanke.» Hun strøk hendene over skjørtet igjen. «Men først må jeg få hun her trygt hjem.»

«Vil du ikke vente til i morgen?»

«Det er ikke tid. Det er lyst nok under fullmånen.»

Dagmar fulgte henne ut og de tok farvel på trammen. «Jeg holder deg oppdatert om jeg kan,» lovte Miriam.

«Fint, men pass på deg selv.»

De omfavnet hverandre kort, og først da den gamle kona haltet nedover stien og Dagmar sto i døråpningen og så henne gå, gikk det opp for henne at hun hadde mer på hjertet. «Om du ser Morgan…,» kalte hun etter henne.

Miriam stanset og snudde seg mot henne med et trist smil. «Dagmar, jeg har ikke sett ham på mange år.»

«Ja, jeg vet, men _hvis_ du ser ham…»

«Skal jeg gi ham de gode nyhetene, selvsagt.» Hun skulle til å gå videre, men stoppet halvveis i bevegelsen. «Jeg skal bort fra den øya, Dagmar!» erklærte hun, med en plutselig overbevisning i både blikk og røst. «Du skal se meg igjen som den jeg er. Merk mine ord!»

Dagmar løftet smilende en hånd til hilsen. «Jeg heier på deg, søster.»

Og Miriam gikk, og Dagmar ble stående der på terskelen til nattemørket for lengst hadde slukt henne. Det raslet i løvet igjen, men angsten hun hadde følt tidligere på kvelden var nå erstattet av en visshet, og da hun igjen tok seg selv i å synge, var det ikke lenger i et forsøk på å drive den bort.

« _Og vinden ulte, og vinden skrek, la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-li…_ »

\- og mens Kraften fylte henne, hentet seg inn, vokste seg sterk, gled et lite smil over leppene hennes -

«… _en liten fugl dreit ned på Henry Lee._ »


	5. Skalken & Nancy

_So come take a drink, and drown your sorrows_  
_And all of our fears will be gone till tomorrow_  
_We’ll have no regrets, and live for the day_  
_In Nancy’s harbour café_

_(- Alestorm)_

* * *

 

Det var fullmånefest, og Skalken benyttet anledningen til å snoke.

Selv i Abra Havn, en by befolket av sjørøvere, og derfor i teorien kriminelle, var slik oppførsel uglesett. Det visste han. Han var ikke dum. Men det å snoke lå liksom til hans natur, det var en instinktiv greie, og derfor gjorde han det likevel.

Ikke at han tenkte på det som snoking. Dersom noen hadde bedt Skalken om å redegjøre for aktiviteten (noe de selvsagt aldri gjorde), ville han kanskje klart å forklare dem at det handlet mer om rekognosering… oversikt… kontroll. For en mann som ham, som rent fysisk ikke hadde noe som talte til hans fordel, verken når det gjaldt muskelkraft eller utseende, lå redningen i å alltid være føre var. Derfor fulgte han med, observerte diskré folk fra sin plass i utkantene, og lærte seg slik deres posisjoner, hensikter og agendaer. Skalken visste mye om mange. Mer enn de var klar over. Mer enn de ville likt å vite.

Han var lett å undervurdere. På en god dag ble han ikke engang lagt merke til, på en dårlig bare møtt med hugg og skjenn; få var klar over hvor mesterlig han hadde tilpasset seg tilværelsen og hadde derfor ingen betenkeligheter med å avsløre både det ene og det andre i hans nærvær. Det meste lot han passere, det var jo ikke hans sak hva folk gikk rundt og sa og mente, men han sparte på alt, i tilfelle han en dag ville få bruk for det.

Sine egne hemmeligheter, derimot, holdt han tett til brystet.

Han hadde gått fra festlighetene på torget akkurat i det kappspisingen skulle til å begynne, for den interesserte ham ikke. Han hadde sett alt sammen før: Pelle kom til å vinne, og haugevis med god mat ville ligge gnidd utover både bordet og bakken rundt når de var ferdige. (Gustos mat, ikke hans, for det var hva de så ut til å foretrekke. Han hadde riktignok lurt inn et par av sine egne kreasjoner også, bare for moro skyld).

Det var nettopp til Gustos vertshus han gikk. Vanligvis var det her kaptein Sabeltann pleide å trekke seg tilbake under fullmånefestene, sammen med blant andre Langemann, Oliver, skomaker Ben og gamle Mattis, men denne kvelden hadde han gått tidlig (eller gått og gått, han hadde vel snarere blitt båret vekk), og alle hadde i stedet blitt værende på torget for å feire med de andre. Lokalet var altså tomt da Skalken kom, og med uten så mye som et fnugg av dårlig samvittighet, begynte han å gjennomsøke kjøkkenet.

Han visste ikke hva han lette etter, og lette vel strengt tatt ikke etter noe heller. Han bare kartla terrenget, prøvde å pusle sammen menneskene som bodde her ved hjelp av tingene de eide. Bella og Gusto hadde bodd i Abra Havn i nærmere tre år nå og hadde for alvor begynt å sette sitt preg på huset som en gang hadde tilhørt Morgan. Morgan på sin side hadde druknet lenge før Skalken kom inn i bildet, så han hadde aldri møtt ham, men hadde kost seg med å gjennomsøke den nedstøvede og forlatte bygningen ved flere anledninger, og hadde på mange måter klart å danne seg et visst bilde av denne handelsreisende/sjørøveren/vertshuseieren/bestevennen til Langemann (som man for øvrig helst ikke skulle spørre Langemann om – dét hadde han lært på den brutale måten).

Huset var som sagt annerledes nå; fargesprakende og innbydende og med en tung dunst av krydder liggende over rommene. Det var et populært sted, både ved lunsj- og middagstid pleide det å være fullpakket med både store og små, og Skalken kunne til en viss grad forstå hvorfor. Bella og Gusto var hyggelige og omgjengelige (i hvert fall Gusto, Skalken var fremdeles litt usikker når det gjaldt kona hans), og det var lite tvil om at maten som ble servert også var ettertraktet. Tanken fikk Skalken til å rynke på nesa. Rent rasjonelt måtte han jo innse at Gusto var en dyktig kokk. Han gjorde bare alt så… annerledes?

«Hva gjør du?»

Stemmen kom brått på, men han skvatt ikke. Han hadde utviklet et nesten dyrisk instinkt for sånt; han bare _visste_ det når folk snek seg inn på ham, mer enn han hørte eller så det. Slik som rotter bare _vet_ at skuta er lekk og at det er på tide å stikke, lå han alltid et lite skritt foran.

Han dreide sakte rundt og så at det var Benjamin som sto i døra og kikket på ham. «Gusto-mat e oppskrytt,» hilste han ham, mest fordi han hadde et behov for å dele sin nyeste tanke med noen.

Det var tydeligvis ikke helt det svaret Benjamin hadde ventet, men han kommenterte det ikke. «Sett Odin?» spurte han i stedet.

Skalken svarte, som sant var, at det hadde han ikke, og vendte deretter tilbake til snokingen, ikke videre bekymret over å ha blitt fersket av kanonéren. Benjamin kom ikke til å sladre, og _om_ han gjorde hadde Skalken mer enn nok av ting å smelle tilbake med.

Benjamin gikk, og Skalken hadde snart glemt ham. Han fortsatte saumfaringen av kjøkkenet og var spesielt fascinert av Gustos krydderkrukker, som sto pent oppstilt på en hylle over ildstedet. Hva det enn var som gjorde inderens mat mer populær enn Skalkens, så hadde det noe med dette å gjøre; det var han temmelig sikker på. Så han skrudde av et par av lokkene, snuste på innholdet, prøvde å løse gåten, men endte med å rynke vantro på nesa.

Nei, det ble for spesielt.

Han gikk videre mot selve spiskammerset. Det var et rom inn forbi kjøkkenet, rett ved døra ut til bakgården, og så ut som spiskammers flest: forholdsvis lite, men innholdsrikt og smart innredet med mange hyller. Han var så vidt i gang med hylle nummer to, da han igjen kjente det, den instinktive vissheten om at han ikke var alene. Han stoppet, skjerpet alle sansene, og hånden flyttet seg mot hammeren han alltid bar i beltet. Likevel skvatt han denne gangen, da noen snakket.

«Så du er ute og snoker, du også?»

En kvinnestemme. Ikke Bellas. Ikke hva han hadde ventet.

Han snudde seg, i full beredskap, selv om han enn så lenge ikke avslørte det, og oppdaget ansiktet til Nancy i døråpningen.

Nancy pleide å servere på _Den enøyde pirat_ nede ved kaia, og det var der Skalken var vant til å se henne, når hun balanserte store brett med ølkrus og flasker med rom, avfeide slibrige slengbemerkninger og delte ut en og annen ørefik dersom noen ble for nærgående. Men stort sett smilte hun, og det gjorde hun nå også.

«Det e itj snoking,» fikk han stotret ut, selv om det var det.

«Nei da, slett ikke,» fniste hun. «Jeg snoker heller ikke.» Hun trengte seg forbi ham og inn, og det gikk nærmest et støt gjennom ham da de brede hoftene hennes skrapte mot hans. Han ble stående, overraskende forfjamset og helt satt ut, og se hvordan hun begynte å undersøke innholdet i hyllene. «Jeg prøver bare å finne ut hva Bella bruker i småkakene sine. Hun vil ikke si det.»

«Muskat,» sa han.

Hun kikket på ham. «Tror du?»

«Vet.»

Hun fniste. «Hvordan?»

Han trakk på skuldrene. «Æ følge med på beholdninga, sjø.»

Hun ristet på hodet, men beholdt smilet. «Du er noe for deg selv, du, Skalken.»

Han ante ikke hva hun mente med det, og rakk ikke å spørre før de hørte ytterdøra bli åpnet og stemmer som nærmet seg. Nancys øyne viet seg ut og hun grep ham fort i armen, og hvisket: «Kom.»

Fort klemte hun seg opp i det innerste hjørnet av spiskammerset, bak en haug med rissekker, og trakk ham med ned til seg. De presset seg begge inn mot veggen og våget knapt å puste mens stemmene og skrittene nærmet seg. Det var Gusto og Bella som kom, men hva de snakket om var ikke godt å vite, for de plapret i vei på sitt eget språk. Skalken syntes ikke det var helt enkelt å tolke stemmeleiet og tonefallet heller, om de var sinte eller bare glade, men han tenkte ikke så mye over det. Han tenkte mest på hvordan den myke kroppen til Nancy nå var trykket helt inntil hans og hvordan den uvante duften av kvinne kilte i nesehårene.

Hvor lenge siden var det han sist hadde vært så tett på en dame?

Hvor lenge siden var det han sist hadde vært så tett på _noen som helst_?

Han gløttet ned mot ansiktet hennes. Hun så i retning av spiskammersdøra og virket ikke videre ubekvem over å være i nærheten av ham. Ingen grimase i ansiktet, bare et spent uttrykk, som vanlig er hos noen som gjemmer seg. Han lurte på om det kunne være sant det han hadde hørt, at Nancy manglet luktesans.

Han så arret hennes. Langt og smalt, fra tinningen og ned mot munnviken på venstre side. Han kjente historien bak, alle i Abra gjorde det, Nancy skammet seg ikke over den, og hvorfor skulle hun? «Det er mitt lojalitetsstempel,» pleide hun å si. Hun hadde fått det av en piratkaptein i Port Providence, en som hadde innbilt seg at han var i et slags forhold med henne, og slik hadde kommet til å avsløre planene sine om et bakholdsangrep på Kongen på havet og hans mannskap. Nancy likte mannskapet på _Den sorte dame_ , hun, så hun hadde sporenstreks fortalt Sabeltann alt sammen. Arret på kinnet var ”kjærestens” avskjedsgave.

Noe bevegde seg nede ved føttene deres, og Nancys kropp stivnet i det hun trakk pusten fort i et lite gisp. Det var ingen spesielt høy lyd, men i stillheten lød den desto høyere, og hun knep leppene hardt igjen da hun innså tabben, men uten å ta blikket fra den lille skapningen som romsterte ved skjørtekanten hennes. Skalken hadde også sett den, en rotte, selvsagt, slett ikke uvanlig å komme over i et spiskammers, og med en rask og trent bevegelse fikk han fanget den opp i nevene sine. Den slapp et lite skrik i det den ble løftet, men en hånd over øyne og snute hadde snart kvalt lyden. Den sparket og vred på seg, klorte og nippet litt i Skalkens fingre med tennene, men han var nærmest immun mot sånt og lot seg ikke affisere.

_Vrid om halsen på den! Bit! Drikk blodet!_

Han ante ikke hvorfor de kom, de tankene som alltid veltet fram fra en mørk avkrok i sinnet hans hver gang rotter var i nærheten. Han visste om en mann som hadde gjort det, altså drukket blodet av en rotte, men _han_ hadde vært døden nær av sult, på det stadiet hvor du har mistet all selvrespekt og det eneste som er tilbake er pur overlevelsesinstinkt. Det var ingen grunn til at Skalken, verdens beste skipskokk, skulle tenke slikt! Han som hadde gått i lære i kjøkkenet hos selveste stattholder Gyldenløve før han senere dro til sjøs, og som alltid hadde hatt nok å spise.

Han fulgte ikke ordren. Trykket bare gnageren inn mot brystet i det han og Nancy klemte seg enda hardere opp mot veggen og holdt pusten, fordi skyggen av en skikkelse nå fylte døra. Samtalen der ute fortsatte litt fram og tilbake, men så fjernet stemmene og skrittene seg, og da det endelig lød et smell fra ytterdøra, sank de sammen i et sukk av lettelse.

Nancy kniste. «Det var nære på.» Hun så på ham med glødende øyne. «Jeg tror det er best vi går. Kom!»

Skalken ble med, uten å helt vite hvorfor. Det var så mye med denne situasjonen som var nytt og uvant, så han kunne like gjerne bare henge på og se hvor det førte hen. Han slapp fra seg rotta da de kom ut på terrassen, og den viste sin takknemlighet ved å pile rundt hushjørnet og ut av syne. Nancy kikket fascinert etter den, og deretter ned på hendene hans. «Den har bitt deg,» slo hun fast.

«De gjør det,» sa Skalken.

«Kom,» sa hun igjen, og han fulgte etter henne tilbake til kroa hennes.

 _Den enøyde pirat_ var blant de mindre familievennlige etablissementene i Abra Havn. Nancy fant seg i langt mer rølpete oppførsel enn det Bella og Gusto eller Rosa i fortet gjorde, og de mer lyssky aktivitetene i byen fant gjerne sted her. Fordi været var bra denne kvelden hadde folk stort sett festet utendørs, men i det Nancy og Skalken ankom, kom også flere andre trekkende. De benket seg rundt bordene og drakk og ropte og sang, men ved baren fikk Skalken stort sett sitte i fred. Nancy helte opp et glass rom til ham, og insisterte også på å tømme noe av det over bitemerkene i hendene hans, noe som sved noe helt vanvittig og dessuten var bortkastet bruk av edle dråper, slik han så det.

«Jeg liker deg, Skalken,» sa hun plutselig i det hun toppet glasset hans og skjenket i et til seg selv også. «Du er sikker i deg selv. Du prøver ikke å gjøre deg til, slik som _dem._ » Hun nikket smilende mot den skrålende gjengen i lokalet.

Han hadde lyst til å svare henne, men kom ikke på noe å si. Hele situasjonen gjorde ham i grunnen litt utilpass, uten at han helt kunne sette fingeren på hva. Det var ingen grunn til at han – selvlært gourmetkokk og en gang den stolte eier av en hel rekke vellykkede vertshus han senere hadde solgt med god fortjeneste – skulle være nervøs eller føle seg uverdig rundt kvinner.

«Jeg liker en mann som tror på seg selv,» fortsatte Nancy da responsen hans uteble. «Du har jo til og med klart å overbevise kapteinen om at du faktisk kan lage mat.»

Han skjønte ikke helt hva hun mente med det, og lot være å kommentere det også. I stedet gløttet han stjålent opp på henne over glasset sitt, små kjappe blikk mot de hvite armene der de hvilte mot bardisken, og de runde brystene som duvet i en litt for trang bluse bak den. Nancy var frodig og formfull, men bar sine ekstra kilo med ynde og eleganse, som om hun likevel var lett som en fjær.

Plutselig tok hun ham i hånden, og hun kunne vel så gjerne ha smelt en rottefelle over fingrene hans, for det føltes i første omgang ganske likt. Den umiddelbare innskytelsen var å dra neven til seg, men han gjorde det ikke, og undret seg i stedet over hvordan den vesle berøringen fikk alt til å strømme: blodet til skrittet og tårer til øynene.

«Jeg har likt deg lenge,» sa hun og fylte glasset hans igjen fra flasken hun fremdeles holdt i den ledige hånden. Han helte det raskt i seg med _sin_ ledige hånd, mens han desperat prøvde å finne en vei ut av dette uføret.

Hvis det nå var det det var?

Var det ikke egentlig bare fint?

Det strammet til nede i buksa og han prøvde å forestille seg hvordan den myke, duvende kroppen hennes ville føles inn mot hans, men det var så lenge, lenge siden han sist hadde vært med en kvinne, og _hun_ hadde vært tynn… så tynn… bare skinn og stikkende bein som skrapte mot…

Bortsett fra at det hadde hun ikke! Kvinnene i Skalkens liv hadde alltid hatt nok av mat. Han, som hadde lært kokkekunstene av sin mor, husfruen på den staseligste gården i amtet, hadde alltid kunnet forsørge dem.

«Må du gå?» hørte han Nancy hviske, og så at han omsider hadde trukket hånden sin ut av grepet hennes. «Jeg håpet du kanskje… ville bli?»

Blikket hennes var oppriktig; i hvert fall trodde han det, i og med at han ikke lenger kunne se det klart. Likevel klarte han heller ikke nå å svare. Det var som om noe vokste i munnen hans, la seg på tunga som en besk smak, fylte hodet hans med bilder og tanker som ikke var hans.

Hun rørte ved fingrene hans igjen, og han kunne ha skreket, for han ville så gjerne ha henne i armene, men den siste kroppen han hadde hatt i favnen hadde vært så mye mindre, så liten at den til slutt forsvant…

_Pappa har itj mat te dæ…_

_Nei!_

«Nei!» Det kom visst ut høyt.

«Unnskyld.» Nancy rygget. «Jeg gikk for fort fram.» Hun slo blikket ned og snudde seg bort. «Du kan ta flasken med deg om du vil.»

Han gjorde det. Han snublet ut på gata med alkoholen klemt inn mot brystet som en dyrebar skatt, og sjanglet hjem til Skalkeskjulet i halvsvime for å drikke den der.

«Æ e Skalken,» mumlet han for seg selv som et mantra, mens han desperat lette etter et glass, ga det opp og i stedet satte flasketuten for munnen. «Verdens beste skipskokk, og før det kokk i sjølveste Versailles!» Men da han fikk øye på sitt eget speilbilde i en overraskende blankpolert kopperkjele, ble han likevel i tvil.

_Pappa har itj mat te dæ…_

_Pappa elske dæ…_

_Tilgi pappa…_

Og nå ga han blaffen i om minnene var hans eller ikke, de var uansett nitriste og verdig en sørgestund, og han krøllet seg sammen på gulvet, stadig klynget til flasken, og gråt en liten skvett.           

 

* * *

 

Det var ennå natt da han kom til seg selv og visste at dette var slutten eller begynnelsen, og at valget var helt opp til ham. Det var om ikke annet en styrkende tanke.

Han dro av lua, gredde gjennom det tynne håret, vasket det verste smusset av ansiktet og skiftet til en mindre skitten skjorte. «Æ e Skalken,» sa han til speilbildet i kopperkjelen. «Verdens beste skipskokk! Og man kan spis rotta… om man må.»

Ute kunne man skimte det første hintet av dag, og på _Den enøyde pirat_ var bare Nancy tilbake. Hun holdt på å rydde etter festen, feide gulvet med et sopelim, men stoppet og møtte ham med et blikk da han kom inn.

«Her e æ,» sa han.

Hun smilte, og ryddet ikke mer den natten.


	6. Pysa & Pinky

_I take to the water_  
_To glide upon the gales_  
_The winds that my father rode_  
_Will never fill my sails_

_(- Miracle of Sound)_

 

* * *

Det var fullmånefest, og Pysa hadde ingen planer om å se Pelle vinne enda en spisekonkurranse. Og det til tross for at det var penger å vinne ved å satse på ham. Det var nemlig slett ikke alle som så ham som den opplagte seierherren, folk hadde forhåpninger til Lech, og det hadde for så vidt Pysa også. For om noen noensinne ville bli i stand til å skyve tvillingbroren hans ned fra kappspiserkongetronen, måtte det bli den polskfødte rormannen. Men ikke riktig ennå. Ennå lå Pelle milevis foran.

Men kanskje om noen år, og da skulle han nok sørge for å være der!

Pelle hadde nemlig en tendens til å bli nokså blærete etter seirene ved spisebordet (som om det lå noen ære i å være den som kunne trykke i seg mest mulig mat på kortest mulig tid), og Pysa, som kjente ham best, visste at han var ulidelig nok å være sammen med i utgangspunktet. Så straks konkurransen ble blåst i gang, trakk han seg diskré vekk fra torget og ned mot havna.

Det var stille og fredelig nede ved vannet, for festen var enn så lenge konsentrert rundt bykjernen. Bare fra under brygga hørte han umiskjennelige lyder, og kjente i et kort øyeblikk lengselen etter intimitet. Den kunne selvsagt stilles senere på kvelden, nede på _Den enøyde pirat,_ om han fremdeles hadde lyst, men det ble liksom ikke helt det samme når han måtte betale for det. Han hadde ikke noe behov for å samle på flest mulig kvinner, eller å tvinne dem rundt lillefingeren, slik Langemann gjorde, men det hadde vært fint å en gang treffe noen som ville ha ham for det han var, og ikke for det han hadde i pengepungen.

Han gikk videre, lot de to (eller flere) under brygga fortsette uforstyrret med sitt, og spaserte rolig langs moloen, fylt av en underlig nostalgi. Det bleke lyset fra månen, som hang som en diger ost på den usedvanlig klare himmelen, fikk alt til å se så annerledes ut. Det lå noe i luften, noe ulmet under overflaten. Verden var stille, men det var en svanger stillhet, og et eller annet sted der ute hadde noe fryktelig skjedd.

Han rykket seg selv ut av tankene. Hjelpes, hva var det her for noe? Nå lot han visst fullmånen gå til hodet på seg. Selvfølgelig skjedde det ting ute i verden, det gjorde det hele tiden, det var ingen grunn til å bli melodramatisk.

Han kikket seg over skulderen, skrått over havna og mot klippene og Sabeltanns borg på motsatt side. Ingen lys var tent der oppe, så han lot i stedet blikket streife mot _Den sorte dame_ der hun lå fortøyd nedenfor Villa Rosa, og undret på om kapteinen ikke ville sende dem ut på tokt igjen snart. Det begynte å bli lenge siden sist; man kunne jo bli landkrabbe av mindre.

«Pysa?»

Han skvatt til da noen sa navnet hans, for han hadde slett ikke merket at han ikke var alene lenger, men pulsen roet seg fort. Stemmen var kjent.

«Hei, Pinky.»

Han snudde seg smilende, og endte opp med å skvette for andre gang. Gutten hadde byttet ut sitt sedvanlige blå hodetørkle med et rødt et, akkurat som det Morgan i sin tid hadde foretrukket, og det gjorde ham bare enda likere sin far enn før.

Pinky merket nok reaksjonen, for den guttungen var ekstremt observant, men lot seg ikke affisere videre av den.

Forståelig. Det var jo en grunn til at Pysa ble kalt det han ble.

«Får jeg snakke med deg?» spurte han.

Det var lite vits i å si nei, alle kunne jo se at han ikke var opptatt, men Pysa ante hva som kom og følte straks ubehaget. «Om hva da?»

«Om Morgan.»

Selvsagt…

Han sukket. «Det er ikke noe å fortelle, Pinky. Du veit alt sammen fra før.»

Gutten ristet sta på hodet. «Bare det Langemann har godkjent.»

«Hva skal det bety?»

«Det betyr at jeg vet at noe blir holdt skjult for meg.»

Pysa visste ikke hva han skulle svare. Han var fullstendig uforberedt på denne samtalen, og han innså nå at han burde ha forstått at den ville komme og hatt en løsning klar. En løgn. Så innøvd at den lød sann. Men det hadde han ikke. Langemann hadde vridd seg unna med elegante og diffuse halvsannheter, Benjamin hadde kunnet avlede med en flåsete kommentar og Skalken med en hysterisk latter, men Pysa var bare Pysa og alt han klarte å lire av seg var: «Langemann vil bare det beste for deg.»

Det var guttens tur til å sukke. «Det sier _han_ også.»

«Da stemmer det nok.»

Pinky himlet med øynene og satte seg resignert ned på moloen med beina dinglende ut over kanten. Det ante Pysa at han ikke var den første gutten hadde prøvd å skvise for opplysninger, og strengt tatt hadde han vondt av ham. Men samtidig visste han jo hvorfor ting var som de var, og hvorfor de måtte være det.

«Pinky,» sa han forsonende og dumpet ned ved siden av. Gutten kikket skrått bort på ham, og han svarte med å klappe ham keitete på kneet mens han lette etter de rette ordene. «Jeg kjente heller ikke faren min. Han døde da jeg var veldig liten, og alt han er for meg er fortellinger. _Gode_ fortellinger, absolutt, om en slåsskjempe og en helt, mamma likte å smøre tjukt på, men jeg tror at dersom jeg hadde kjent’n – kjent _ham,_ og ikke fortellingene – så hadde’n vært annerledes. Mer… _vanlig_. Og det veit jeg ikke om jeg vil.»

Pinky rynket panna. «Pysa, hva er det du prøver å si?»

«At det av og til kanskje er best å holde fast i drømmen, og ikke jage virkeligheten.»

Gutten studerte ham enda et sekund eller to, før han bøyde hodet og i stedet rettet blikket mot hendene sine. «Var han _så_ fæl?»

«Fæl?» hostet Pysa overrasket, før han innså at det ikke var det minste rart at gutten hadde tolket ordene hans dit hen. Febrilsk prøvde han å rette opp i misforståelsen. «Nei, nei, Morgan var ikke fæl, Pinky! Han var…»

Han lette desperat etter et ord som ville være dekkende, og tok seg selv i å nesten underbevisst kaste et blikk over skulderen, som for å forsikre seg om at ingen var der og kunne overhøre dem. Kapteinen var én ting, men dersom Langemann fikk vite at han satt her og snakket til Pinky om Morgan…

På mange måter var han mer redd for kvartermesteren enn han var for Sabeltann. Kapteinen var oppfarende, streng og til tider urimelig, men han var i det minste forutsigbar. Over vanligvis sindige og joviale Langemann derimot, kunne det brått komme noe mørkt og uberegnelig som fikk hans ellers gnistrende blikk til å svartne; han kunne snu på et øyeblikk, og du kunne aldri vite når eller hvorfor.

«Han var enestående,» bestemte han seg omsider for, og ble nesten patetisk lykkelig av å se det lyset som plutselig ble tent i Pinkys blikk. Hvis det var så lite som skulle til…

«Første gang jeg traff’n var jeg bare litt eldre enn du er nå,» fortsatte han, hakket modigere. «Nå var det riktignok Langemann som først stjal oppmerksomheten vår da de kom om bord, for, vel, det _gjør_ han jo, men det var Morgan jeg endte opp med å… Morgan var…»

Det var svært så vanskelig det skulle være å ordlegge seg riktig! Pysa hadde gjennom sitt snart trettito-årige liv alltid hatt Pelle ved sin side og vært vant til at _han_ sto for snakkingen, men akkurat nå satt jo Pelle inne i byen med munnen full av mat og var ikke mye til hjelp. Men, innså han med det samme, det kunne godt være at broren husket ting annerledes. Dette var _Pysas_ fortelling, tross alt, og da var det nok likevel best at han fortalte den selv.

«Morgan var en av oss, og samtidig ikke det,» fullførte han. «Hvis det gir noen mening.»

Pinky rynket panna. «Jeg _tror_ det.» Men han så ikke overbevist ut.

Pysa gjorde et nytt forsøk. «Langemann gikk godt sammen med kapteinen, Morgan gikk godt sammen med _oss._ Han var hardtarbeidende og rettferdig.» Han dunket to fingre mot hodet. «Og smart.»

Pinky smilte bredt. «Og så stjal dere _Dama._ »

Pysa lo. «Ja, den historien har du selvsagt hørt.» Han rusket gutten i håret. «Så stjal vi _Dama!_ Han og Pelle og jeg… Og så Valdemar, da.» Han sukket tilfreds. «Det var en bra dag.»

Et øyeblikks stillhet falt mellom dem, bare brutt av ropingen og skrålingen inne fra byen som nå nådde helt ut hit til moloen. Et eller annet sted i fjellene skrek en ravn.

«Ja, og så ble han med oss hit,» fortsatte Pysa omsider. «Mest fordi Langemann ville, tror jeg, for de to fulgte hverandre i alt. De var… Ja…»

Han stoppet, nølte litt, men gutten fortsatte bare å stirre på ham, sulten på mer, og da lot Pysa ham få det. Så lenge det var snakk om ufarlige detaljer som dette, kunne det vel neppe gjøre noen skade, og nå var han jo uansett så godt i gang.

«Vet du, det var Morgan som sørget for at vi fikk kvartermester.»

«Sier ikke loven det?»

«Joa, i følge kodeksen skal mannskapet velge kvartermester, men Sabeltann…» Pysa senket stemmen til en hvisken, for selv om kapteinen mest sannsynlig hang døddrukken over Langemanns skulder på dette tidspunktet, hadde han ører overalt. «Sabeltann trengte å bli minnet på det. Morgan turde, og for det vant han vår evige respekt og beundring.»

«Men dere valgte ikke _ham_ til kvartermester?»

Pysa ristet på hodet. «Det lå alltid i kortene at det skulle bli Langemann. Dét var tross alt et valg kapteinen kunne leve med. Men det var _vi_ som valgte’n, det er _vi_ som har gitt’n makta, og det er en viktig forskjell.»

Gutten nikket.

«Nei, Morgan så nok aldri på seg selv som en del av mannskapet,» utdypet Pysa. «Han hadde jo sin egen skute, og så vertshuset sitt, da. Han var en god kokk! Det har du også arvet etter’n, Pinky. Det merkes på maten når du har vært i byssa. Ikke at det skal så mye til, men…» Han humret litt, før han kom på enda en ting. «Ja, og så var han med på å stifte byrådet.»

«Var han?»

«Ja, vi trengte jo noen til å styre Abra Havn når kapteinen er ute på tokt. Så han tok til orde for å innføre et byråd, og så… gjorde han det bare. Sånn var Morgan, han ikke bare _tenkte_ ting, han gjorde dem også. Han og Rosas far og skomaker Ben og et par andre danna det første, og siden har vi hatt et.»

«Hva sa kapteinen da?»

Pysa plystret lavt. «Kapteinen, ja. Sabeltann er ikke dum, han så nytten av et byråd han også, så han lot det fare. Men han og Morgan var alltid litt…»

Han bet seg brått i leppa, for nå hadde han vært farlig nær å si for mye. Det innså gutten også, for han økte straks presset.

«Litt hva?»

«Litt uenige. Om… ting.»

Pinky så alvorlig og tvilende på ham. «Kapteinen finner seg ikke i at folk er uenige, Pysa.»

«Jo,» rettet Pysa, «han aksepterer uenighet, fra én person.»

«Fra Langemann,» innså gutten.

«Nettopp. Og Langemann var glad i Morgan, så kapteinen… Vel, du ser tegninga.»

Guttungens hjerne så ut til å jobbe på høyeste hastighet. «Det er derfor jeg lever,» sa han ettertenksomt. «Fordi Langemann ba om det. Og kapteinen…» Det rykket i munnviken hans, og han så på Pysa med et glimt i øyet. «Jeg ser tegninga.»

Pysa klappet ham på kneet igjen. «En morgen seilte han ut, som han hadde gjort så mange ganger før, ikke no’ spesielt med det. Men denne gangen kom’n ikke tilbake, og ingen hørte noe fra’n. Etter noen måneder var det noen som hevda å ha sett _Esmeralda_ i nærheten av Gral, så kapteinen beordra oss ut, og… vel, resten kan du.»

Gutten rynket panna og tenkte seg om en stund. «Men hvorfor er det aldri noen som snakker om ham?» spurte han omsider, og med det var han tilbake ved sakens kjerne.

Pysa var forberedt denne gangen. «For Langemanns skyld,» sa han fort, og det var jo i hvert fall _delvis_ sant. «Du må huske det, Pinky, at Langemann har nok aldri elsket noen så høyt som han elsket Morgan. Ikke da, og ikke siden. Ikke kapteinen, ikke Rosa…» Han smilte. «Kanskje bare deg. Så vi holder munn. Og sørger i stillhet.»

Hvorvidt gutten aksepterte denne forklaringen var uklart, men uansett betvilte han ikke sin fosterfars kjærlighet, og han gjengjeldte smilet og kom seg på beina. «Takk for praten, Pysa.»

Han snudde seg for å gå, og Pysa stolpret seg opp han også.

«Du, Pinky, denne samtalen…»

«Har aldri funnet sted,» avsluttet Pinky for ham over skulderen. «Ingen fare, Pysa.»

Pysa sto likevel tilbake med en følelse av å ha sagt for mye. Den uhyggen han hadde kjent tidligere var tilbake med fornyet styrke, og han blundet et øyeblikk, prøvde å fordrive tanken på hva Langemann ville gjøre med ham om han fikk nyss i det som nettopp hadde skjedd. Han åpnet øynene igjen, så gutten følge kanten på moloen tilbake mot byen, og trøstet seg med at han i det minste hadde holdt kjeft om det viktigste.

Om det som hadde ligget i lasterommet til Morgans skute den morgenen han seilte bort.

Om den _egentlige_ grunnen til at Sabeltann hadde jaktet ham helt til Gral.

Og de siste ordene Morgan hadde sagt til ham…

Pysa hadde nemlig kommet forbi da Morgan holdt på å legge fra kai den dagen, og etter at de hadde utvekslet noen trivialiteter, hadde vertshuseieren sett på ham med en ny alvor blikket.

«Ta vare på deg selv, Pysa. Og pass på Langemann for meg.»

Pysa trodde han spøkte. «Langemann trenger da ikke å passes på.»

Morgan smilte, men smilet nådde ikke øynene. «Mer enn du tror.» Og da han straks etter skjøv skuta ut fra brygga med en åre, gjentok han ordene. «Mer enn du tror.»

Først i ettertid hadde Pysa innsett at dette hadde vært en underlig ting å si, at Morgan kanskje hadde prøvd å fortelle ham noe mellom linjene, et lite hint om hva han planla å gjøre. Og selv om Pysa prøvde, og selv om Sabeltann _krevde_ det, klarte han ikke å være sint på ham.

«Jeg passer på dem,» hvisket han ut mot det mørke havet. «På gutten din, og på Langemann. Så godt jeg kan.»

Havet svarte ikke.

Over ham skrek en ravn.


	7. Sabeltann & Langemann

_There must have been a crack in the ice  
_ _But I can’t remember when I fell through_

_(- Melanie C)_

* * *

 

Fullmånen var borte da han våknet, men smaken av fest lå ennå tjukt på tunga hans. Det var det han kalte antydningen av rom, sure oppstøt og dehydrering som la seg i munn og gane som et ekkelt belegg. Andre ville kanskje assosiert ordet fest med noehyggeligere, men ikke Kongen på havet.

Det var den første stripen av dagslys som hadde vekket ham. Selv etter en fyllekule var det ikke mer som skulle til, og med et lavt stønn skjøv han seg opp på albuen for å ta inn omgivelsene. Han var i sin egen seng i tårnrommet i borgen, og han prøvde å huske hvordan han var kommet dit. Det siste han kunne erindre klart var at han hadde sittet ved langbordet på torget og drukket tett – veldig tett, etter den dunkende smerten i hodet å dømme – og at han hadde vært sint. Alt hadde sitret i ham, truet med å eksplodere, og det hadde det kanskje også gjort. Det var meget mulig.

Han var fremdeles påkledd, manglet bare skoene og hatten. Parykken gled ned i øynene på ham i det han svingte beina til siden, så han dro den av og strøk fingrene gjennom det svette håret. Han ble sittende et øyeblikk på sengekanten, knep øynene igjen og red av en bølge av plutselig kvalme, før han presset øyelokkene opp og myste mot vindusgluggen. Det bleke lyset tilsa at det ennå var tidlig morgen.

Han feide blikket over rommet, prøvde å fokusere. Kården og pistolene lå sirlig plassert på bordet under vinduet, hatten lå på en stol og skoene var pent stilt opp under. En krukke vann sto på nattbordet, det smakte friskt da han drakk av det.

Langemann…

Langemann hadde tatt ham hit. Selvfølgelig. Ingen andre kunne gjort det. Ingen andre hadde nøkkel. Ingen andre ville husket på å sette en vannkrukke ved siden av ham.

Han forsto ikke helt følelsene den tanken ga ham. Han hadde undertrykt dem så lenge at han hadde glemt hvordan han skilte dem fra hverandre eller hva de het. Var det en slags skam? En flauhet, kanskje – spesielt over at det ikke var første gang det hadde skjedd?

Han reiste seg langsomt, brukte noen sekunder på å finne balansen og tasset over gulvet mot vaskefatet i hjørnet. Underveis plukket han til seg en flaske fra bordet, for vann var én ting, men den beste kuren mot bakrus var mer rom. Han tok en slurk, og nøt hvordan den fikk bort den grufulle smaken i munnen, men så bestemte han seg for at nok var nok, og satte korken på igjen.

Han startet den møysommelige prosessen med å fjerne den hvite ansiktssminka, med vann og såpe og god tid, og vætet også håret og nakken. Etterpå tørket han seg med et håndkle, og kastet et blikk i speilet mens han gjorde det. Det ga ham ikke noe. Mannen som kikket tilbake på ham betydde ingenting. Han eksisterte ikke. Øredobben så malplassert ut, så den tok han ut og la fra seg ved siden av vaskefatet.

Han løsnet på snippen og dro skjorta opp av bukselinningen i det han gikk inn i det store rommet ved siden av; tronsalen, biblioteket, peisstua… det hadde mange navn. Det var her han leste sine gamle bøker og kart, stadig på jakt etter nye mål, og det var her han la planer, alene eller sammen med Langemann, langt ut i de små nattetimer. Det var også her han inntok måltidene sine, og nå var han på jakt etter mat. Ikke fordi han var spesielt sulten, for det var han ikke, men fordi kroppen trengte det. Det, eller mer rom.

Kanskje hadde det virkelig vært en tronsal her en gang i tiden, eller i det minste en ballsal. Gulvet var av stein, dekket av store tepper han hadde samlet gjennom årenes løp, en enorm peis opptok mye av den ene langveggen og langs den andre var en rekke vinduer, for øyeblikket med skoddene slått for. Det var høyt under taket, og det var mørkt, bare en enkel fakkel brant fremdeles, og han plukket den ned for å tenne de andre med. Rommet ble gradvis opplyst etter hvert som han fikk fyr på dem. Det var sparsommelig møblert: et langbord midt på gulvet, bokhyller og skap innved veggene og en divan foran ildstedet…

Langemann lå på divanen!

Sabeltann skvatt slik ved synet at han holdt på å miste fakkelen. Hans første innskytelse var å løpe ut, skjule det nakne ansiktet, barrikadere seg bak soveromsdøra og skrike til sin nestkommanderende at han skulle ha seg vekk. Men han hentet seg inn. Mannen sov jo, tungt så det ut til, og sinnet han hadde kjent ved å se ham handlet mer om at det kom overraskende på, enn at han ikke ville ha ham der. Så han ble stående, først på trygg avstand og med hodet søkende på skakke.

Møbelet var for kort for ham. Han hadde krøllet seg sammen på det, trukket til seg alle sine lange lemmer, med unntak av den ene armen som hang slapt ut over kanten og ned mot gulvet. Hatten hadde glidd av, sløyfa i håret hadde løsnet, men ellers var han fullt påkledd, inkludert de knehøye støvlene, bandolær og skinnfrakk.

Med et halvt øye på den sovende figuren, fullførte Sabeltann fakkeltenningen, fikk fyr i peisen og åpnet forsiktig skoddene på et par av vinduene for å få inn enda litt mer lys. Det var uansett ikke nok til å vekke Langemann, som sov ufortrødent videre.

Han pleide å gå hjem for å sove. Uansett hvor sent det ble, uansett hvor mørkt det var, og uansett vær gikk han ned den bratte fjellstien tilbake til huset sitt i Abra Havn. Også de kveldene han hadde måttet bære sin kaptein hjem. Han pleide bare å legge ham fra seg på sengen (på siden, i tilfelle han skulle kaste opp), fjerne hatt og sko og våpen, og gå igjen. Man kunne undres på hvorfor han tilsynelatende hadde kollapset her denne gangen, men det var nok en grunn til det, og den grunnen var nok god.

Sabeltann våget seg nærmere. Mannen så ikke godt ut. Huden var blek og gusten, nesten gjennomsiktig, med røde feberroser i kinnene, og armen som lå beskyttende over den nedre delen av magen, samt det dradde uttrykket i ansiktet, fortalte sitt. Han lå helt stille, så nesten livløs ut… Sabeltann skyndte seg å legge to av fingrene sine mot leppene hans og kjente lettet hvordan den varme pusten traff dem.

Langemann skalv under nesten-berøringen, så han tok hånden til seg og hentet i stedet en fløyelstrukket krakk fra et hjørne og satte ved enden av divanen. Veldig varsomt flyttet han kvartermesterens lange bein over på den, slik at han kunne ligge i sin fulle lengde, og ga seg deretter til å trekke støvlene av. De satt godt fast, hadde formet seg helt etter føttene hans etter år med jevnlig bruk, og han måtte ta såpass hardt i at han et par ganger var redd mannen skulle våkne av den røffe behandlingen. Men Langemann sov tungt videre, det kom bare noen små ynk fra ham, og Sabeltann fikk dem av til slutt. Det var et hull i den ene strømpen, ved storetåa, og av en eller annen grunn ble han veldig fokusert på det hullet. Langemann var alltid så nøye med alt; ingen rifter i klærne, ingen unødvendige brettekanter, alltid blankpussede støvler… Hull i strømpen passet bare ikke inn.

Det var som vanlig kaldt i borgen, selv med full fyr i peisen, så han hentet et teppe fra sengen sin i det andre rommet og la over ham. Hva drev ham til dette? Omsorg?

Virkelig? Etter alle disse årene?

Han fant omsider noen strimler tørket kjøtt å spise, og klatret opp i vinduskarmen for å fortære dem der. Det var et av hans favorittsteder, ensomt og fredelig, og med upåklagelig utsikt, og han satt ofte der og kikket ned mot Abra Havn, men enda oftere så han ut mot det åpne havet. Og som alltid når han kjente vinden mot ansiktet og hørte det fjerne bulderet fra bølgene som slo mot klippene, dukket lengselen etter å seile opp igjen. De hadde vært i havn lenge nå. For lenge.

Han kikket tilbake mot divanen, ute av stand til å finne roen så lenge Langemann lå der og var så ute av karakter. Og uten at han egentlig ville det, men også uten at han strengt tatt prøvde å stoppe det, drev tankene tilbake til de dagene i oktober året før, under jakten på Solkongens skatt, da han hadde vært så sikker på å miste ham.

Han hadde stort sett holdt seg unna, men den andre dagen gikk han dit og satt der en stund, etter først å ha sendt Tønnes på dør. Det var ikke så mye man kunne foreta seg, bare vente, kjenne stanken fra det infiserte såret og høre på smertestønnene og den stadig mer anstrengte pusten. Sabeltann hadde sett nok mennesker dø til å vite at det var like før, og han jobbet fremdeles med å definere hva han følte, da Langemann slo opp øynene og langsomt fokusert på ham.

«Unnskyld, kæpten.»

_Unnskyld, kæpten._

Det hadde truffet ham som et sleggeslag i brystet. Inntil da hadde han greid å distansere seg, holde avstand til den avgrunnen av smerte som truet med å ta ham, han hadde trodd han skulle holde det ut, men at Langemanns siste ord skulle være «unnskyld, kæpten», dét ble for mye.

Langemann _visste._ Visste hvor avhengig han var av ham, og hvordan. Han hadde lurt seg selv ved å tro noe annet.

Så han hadde gått derfra, bedt Tønnes om å hente Pinky, og stengt seg inne i lugaren sin.

Han husket godt øyeblikket da det gikk opp for ham at Dagmars øy var innenfor rekkevidde. Et plutselig sug av håp og lettelse blandet med sinne og skrekk. Det var det siste stedet på jord han ønsket å dra, og likevel visste han nokså med én gang at han måtte. Bare Dagmar kunne redde Langemann. Så fikk han heller tåle å se henne en siste gang.

Og nå tenkte han på henne igjen, og han likte det ikke, men til en forandring skjøv han ikke tanken fra seg med én gang, men tillot den å langsomt seile forbi, i det han flyttet blikket ut mot havet igjen.

Tåka som så ofte innhyllet øya var tilbake, men han skimtet solen gjennom skydekket og visste at det var godt utpå formiddagen nå. Ikke at noen savnet ham der nede i byen, de var vant til at han holdt seg her i borgen. Men det var mulig de savnet Langemann, var like overrasket som ham over at han ikke hadde returnert kvelden før. Det var vel de som bekymret seg også. Rosa, for eksempel.

Han humret lavt ved tanken. Langemann hadde hatt mange kvinner i de årene Sabeltann hadde kjent ham, men Rosa var noe helt spesielt. Det var noe alle kunne se, også han, selv om han foretrakk å late som om han ikke så det. Hun engstet seg vel nå, kvinnfolket, så vel for seg at kjæresten hadde sklidd og falt, eller noe…

Han kunne heise flagget, signalisere at han ønsket folk opp til seg, at han hadde en ordre eller en beskjed å gi, men han lot det være. Det var uansett bare noen timer til de kom med maten hans. Han kunne alltids legge ut en lapp.

Det kom en svak lyd fra Langemann, et ynk eller et sukk, som fikk ham til å kikke bort på ham igjen. Han husket en ung viktigper på dekket av _Esmeralda,_ en ravnsvart hårmanke og øyne som fortalte tusen historier, gullringer som glitret under fakkellys og svetten som rant av ansiktet når han danset, den lange kroppen ved roret i skumsprøyten, den høye latteren som trengte gjennom bruset fra orkanen, og skyggen i øyekroken, alltid der, et lite skritt bak ham.

Han forlot posten i vinduet og kom bort til divanen igjen, tvang seg til å se på den utslåtte skikkelsen med nye og ærlige øyne. Han så så mye eldre ut nå. Plutselig så han rynker og linjer og sølvstenken i håret, arr og rifter etter år med hardt arbeid.

«Min trofaste Jakov.» Ordene kom av seg selv, av en eller annen grunn sa han dem høyt, og han hørte, nærmest overrasket, den uvante varmen i dem. «Jeg blir din død.»

 _Gå i land,_ var det en side av ham som innstendig hvisket, _gift deg med Rosa, få noen skrikerunger, redd deg selv, la meg seile av sted – uten deg,_ og samtidig visste han at han aldri ville klare å gi slipp på ham. Deres skjebner var for alltid knyttet sammen, hadde vært det fra den dagen de først tok hverandre i neven, to unge menn med høye ambisjoner og ingen respekt for konsekvensene, og nå…

Han våget seg til å røre ved ham. Først to fingre florlett mot kinnet, så hele håndflaten mot panna. En svak feber, kanskje. Ikke noe å slå alarm for.

Det var nok til å vekke ham. Sabeltann rakk å rygge et par skritt, slik at han ble stående midtveis mellom divanen og ildstedet da kvartermesteren åpnet øynene og så ham.

Han var god. Bare et lite hint av sjokk og overraskelse sveipet over ansiktet hans, nesten umerkelig, før det falt tilbake i nøytrale folder. «Kæpten,» hilste han.

«Var det som du hadde tenkt?» spurte Sabeltann.

«Jeg har sett deg uten maske før, kæpten. Dette er bare første gang uten sminke.»

Det var et ærlig svar, og han satte pris på det.

Langemann så forbi ham, mot vinduet. «Det er langt på dag,» slo han fast, det var tilløp til stress i stemmen hans. «Jeg har sovet altfor lenge.»

«Det går bra, du trengte det. Du er ikke frisk.»

Han prøvde å le det bort, slo teppet til side og satte seg opp i en og samme bevegelse, men stoppet brått. Han trakk pusten i et smertefullt gisp, og klemte armen mot den nedre delen av magen, prøvde å late som om det aldri hadde skjedd, og ga det opp like fort.

Sabeltann sa ikke noe, bare skjøv ham forsiktig ned igjen, kneppet opp bukseknappene og trakk linningen ned, mens Langemann la armene i kors over ansiktet, i smerte eller ydmykelse eller kanskje begge deler. Arret etter kulehullet var på venstre side, litt under navlen, og var ennå litt hissig rødt, men…

«Det _ser_ fint ut,» slo han fast. «Men Dagmars metoder er… ukonvensjonelle. Hvis det ikke går over…»

«Det går over,» insisterte Langemann. «Det går alltid over.»

Han hørte løftet i de ordene – _du skal slippe å dra dit igjen –_ og kjente at noe var i ferd med å ta overhånd inne i ham. Så han reiste seg, gikk tilbake til soverommet, helte opp et glass med rom og rørte inn en teskje med noe seigflytende fra en flaske han hadde stående. Langemann hadde satt seg opp igjen innen han kom tilbake, så ut som om han vurderte mulighetene for å reise seg, men ble stanset i prosessen da Sabeltann holdt glasset opp foran ham. «Jeg har også mine triks,» sa han bare.

Langemann tok i mot, gløttet opp og holdt blikket hans mens han drakk. Kapteinen tok i mot det tomme glasset etterpå, og la en hånd mot skulderen hans. «Legg deg ned,» beordret han. «Ligg til det virker. Vi har det ikke travelt.»

Kvartermesteren adlød, og selv hentet han en stol og satte seg ned ved siden av, litt usikker på hvem som egentlig holdt hvem med selskap. Langemann lå taus en god stund, observerte ham varsomt, til smertefuren mellom øynene forsvant og spørsmålet kom.

«Hvem var han?» Han snakket om mannen han så foran seg.

Så visste også _han_ at tiden var inne.

Sabeltann sa navnet uten å se på ham, og i det det gled over leppene hans, hørte han hvor fremmed det lød, nesten rustent, som om man kunne _høre_ hvor lite det hadde vært i bruk. Det var et dødt navn, tilhørende en død mann, det hadde ingen betydning lenger, og Langemann virket ikke videre berørt.

«Sier det deg noe?» spurte Sabeltann, og da hans nestkommanderende ristet på hodet, trakk han lett på smilebåndene i en halvbitter grimase. «Det overrasker meg ikke. Han var ingen. Bare en soldat. En av mange. Og likevel…»

\- han satte seg bedre til rette, strakte beina ut foran seg, vel vitende om at dette kom til å ta en stund, og fire øyne møttes endelig, i en fortrolighet som egentlig alltid hadde vært der -

«…så hun meg.»


	8. Rosa & morgenen etter

_It’s only love – but love_  
_should make us strong_  
_It’s only love – but love_  
_has been hurting so long_  


_(- Heather Nova)_

 

* * *

Fullmånen var borte, morgendisen hadde begynt å tette seg til rundt vulkanen Abra og bare et par timer etter at stillheten hadde lagt seg over byen, våknet den til liv igjen. Rosa var blant de første som var oppe, for hun hadde gått til sengs på kvistrommet sitt i Villa Rosa forholdsvis tidlig. Etter slagsmålet med Frøya hadde hun fått nok fest for en stund, og det virket heller ikke som om Langemann hadde tenkt å komme ned fra borgen igjen med det første, så hun hadde konkludert med at hun like gjerne kunne ta kvelden. Likevel hadde hun ligget våken en god stund og lyttet etter skrittene hans i trappa, for håpet er jo som kjent det siste som dør.

Han hadde pleid å komme. Uinvitert og uten å banke på, men likevel velkommen, hadde han smettet inn døra, kledd av seg og krøpet opp i senga til henne, lagt armen rundt henne og lirket henne inn i favnen sin, noen ganger bare for å sove, andre ganger for noe mer. Til tider hadde det vært irriterende, spesielt hvis han var full eller hun av andre grunner ikke hadde lyst, men nå som det var uker og måneder siden sist, var hun hul av lengsel etter det.

Hvis hun bare hadde visst hvorfor han hadde sluttet. Hun hadde riktignok sine teorier, for hun hadde hatt god tid til å fundere på det. Forholdet deres hadde for eksempel alltid vært preget av lange perioder med adskillelse. Når han dro på tokt med Sabeltann kunne han vært borte i måneder, ja, i enkelte tilfeller _år_ av gangen, og tiden i havn var kort og intens og preget av mye oppspart lidenskap som skulle ut. Men med unntak av noen få ukeslange patruljeringsseilaser, hadde _Den sorte dame_ ligget til kai i hele fem måneder nå. Kunne det være at de allerede hadde kjørt seg fast i en grå hverdag?

Det så riktignok ikke ut til å gjelde noen andre. Den påminnelsen fikk hun da hun kom ned spisesalen i første etasje og så alle sporene etter nattens fest. Innimellom alt svineriet fant hun Lech liggende som et snorkende slakt midt på gulvet, fremdeles med matrester rundt munnen og på skjorta, og hun hadde jo tydelig hørt all fnisingen fra jentene som piratene hadde tatt med til køys. Ingen av _dem_ hadde løpt tørre for lidenskap, det var i hvert fall sikkert.

Erkjennelsen fikk henne til å sparke litt hardere i Lech enn hun først hadde tenkt. «Opp med deg!»

Det kom et «ooof» fra ham og han veltet over på siden, men brukte for lang tid på å reise seg, så hun hentet en vannkrukke fra et av bordene og tømte innholdet i ansiktet på ham. Det gjorde susen, og han kom seg bannende på beina. «Kan ikke en mann få lov til å sove i fred?» klaget han.

«Ikke på mitt gulv, nei!» smalt hun tilbake. «Og nå som du likevel står oppreist kan du like gjerne komme i gang.»

«Med hva?»

«Med å rydde, ditt nek!» Hun trev en mopp fra et hjørne og skjøv den inn i hendene hans. «Tror du det ordner seg selv?»

Før han rakk å svare hadde hun forlatt ham og var på vei nedover gangen som løp parallelt med salen. Hun banket i veggene og sparket opp dørene til de små kammersene, til høye snøft og overraskede rop fra de som lå og sov der. Enkelte krevde større innsats å få opp av senga enn andre, men hun fikk da til slutt drevet en trøtt, halvt påkledd gjeng pirater sammen i spisesalen. Blant dem var både faste leieboere og de som tilfeldigvis hadde kollapset under hennes tak. Enkelte, de som tilhørte _Perla_ s mannskap, kunne hun ikke engang navnet på, men det fikk være det samme. Hadde de sovet her, fikk de ta sin del av arbeidet. Det gjaldt også de unge damene som nå hang kokette rundt halsen på kjærestene sine, og irriterte henne mer enn hun likte å innrømme. Hun begynte å dele ut koster og kluter og bøtter, og som ventet kom protestene nokså umiddelbart.

«Vi har ikke engang fått frokost, jo!»

«Det er så tiiiiidlig!»

« _Må_ du snakke snakk så høyt?»

«Det er da damenes jobb å vaske?»

Den siste tåpelige replikken var den eneste hun tok seg bryet med å kommentere. Den kom fra Benjamin, som med sin erfaring strengt tatt burde ha visst bedre, og hun stakk ansiktet sitt opp i hans og spurte, svært retorisk: «Har ikke du festet like mye som jentene, kanskje? Du kan vaske eller du kan finne deg et nytt sted å bo!»

Mumlende og surmulende tumlet de i gang rundt henne. «Åpenbart var ikke Langemann her i natt heller,» hørte hun Bendik hviske, og hun spant rundt og spiddet ham med blikket.

«At det var…?!»

«Ikkeno’,» mumlet han og så vekk. Ved siden av ham kniste Rebekka lavt, og Rosa glodde olmt også på henne før hun snudde på hælen og gikk mot utgangsdøra.

«Bra, Odin,» sa hun til den høye, hengslete, hjerneskadde kanonéren i det hun passerte ham, selv om han egentlig ikke gjorde annet enn å dytte den samme haugen med potteskår rundt i ring.

Hun skrittet ut på gata og tok trappene opp i selve fortet. Takterrassen hadde tydeligvis vært åsted for både det ene og det andre denne natten, men bortsett fra en del flasker og en kanon litt ute av geledd, så det heldigvis ikke helt galt ut. Hun gikk bort til skyteskårene, skygget for lyset med den ene hånden og speidet gammel vane tro ut mot sundet og havet. En tett tåke lå og godgjorde seg rundt klippene der ute, og hun skimtet også noen sorte skyer i horisonten. De hadde visst uvær i vente. Greit å vite.

Hun gløttet ned mot kaia under seg, så Claes og Sara komme ut av huset sitt på motsatt side og ble igjen minnet på hvordan tilsynelatende ingen andre enn henne så ut til å gå tom for lidenskap i livet. Claes hadde brukt månedene i havn til å sette barn på kjæresten og det begynte å synes nå. Han kysset henne der på trammen, og klappet kjærlig på babymagen, og Rosa måtte bruke noen øyeblikk på å analysere dem, hva de nå enn var de følelsene det vekket i henne. Hun hadde for lengst gitt opp tanken på egne barn (om ikke Langemann hadde satt unge på henne innen nå måtte det være noe galt med en av dem, for det hadde ikke stått på innsatsen), og hun hadde egentlig ikke tatt det så tungt. Hun hadde Pinky, og ingen mor i verden kunne elske barna sine høyere enn hun elsket den gutten.

Hun gikk ned på gata. Tanken på Pinky hadde feid en velkommen bølge av glede inn over henne, og hun hadde lyst til å kikke innom for å se om alt var vel. Hun hadde ikke sett mye til ham på festen, husket bare å ha observert ham rusle ned mot havna sammen med Pysa tidlig på kvelden. Å dra hjem til Pinky innebar jo også å møte Langemann, hvilket hun ikke visste om hun var helt klar for, men det måtte jo uansett skje på et eller annet tidspunkt og det var lite vits i å utsette det. Så hun tittet inn, forsikret seg som at alle i Villa Rosa var i gang med å rydde og vaske, og gikk.

Hun fant gutten sittende på en benk utenfor huset der han og Langemann bodde, klappende åndsfraværende på en tam geitekilling, og stoppet et stykke unna, delvis skjult av en vogn, for å bare se på ham litt. Han vokste så fort nå, nesten fra dag til dag, og hun likte det hun så. Han var kvikk og smart og snill, så lik sin far og ikke bare utseendemessig. Rosa kom aldri til å glemme dagen da Langemann hadde lagt et spedbarn i armene hennes, fortalt at det var Morgans og at Morgan var død. Nyheten hadde knust henne, til tross for omstendighetene rundt, for hun hadde alltid likt vertshuseieren. Han hadde integritet og en genuin omsorg for menneskene rundt seg, og var dessuten den desidert mest ansvarlige av Langemanns svirebrødre. _Selvfølgelig_ hadde hun trådt til for å gi sønnen hans en god oppvekst. Det hadde vært en glede og en ære.

Hun kom helt bort, men det tok likevel en stund før han la merke til henne og kikket opp. «God morgen, Rosa.»

«God morgen. Er du så tankefull i dag?» Han smilte forsiktig og trakk på skuldrene. «Ble det sent, kanskje?» la hun til.

«Ikke så veldig.»

Hun skrittet forbi ham, mot døra. «Og Langemann, da, er han oppe?»

Gutten rynket panna. «Han er ikke her. Jeg trodde han sov hos deg.»

«Nei.» Hun stoppet. «Nei, det gjorde han ikke.»

«Å.»

Blikket hennes gled nesten ufrivillig i retning av Sabeltanns klippeborg, som ruvet dystert over byen. Det varte bare et sekund eller to, men Pinky så det likevel. «Tror du han er _der_?» spurte han.

«Sikkert.»

«Han pleier ikke å være der om natten.»

Det var hennes tur til å trekke på skuldrene. «Kanskje kapteinen ble dårlig, eller noe.»

Hun ville ikke engste gutten, men det var _helt_ andre ting hun så for seg i det øyeblikket. Det var lett å gli på de glatte steinhellene, og det var langt ned… Hun ristet tankene av seg, og smilte tappert. «Han dukker nok opp. Har du fått frokost?»

«Ja, hos Bella og Gusto.»

Gusto, ja. Han skulle opp til borgen med mat i løpet av formiddagen. Han ville vel kanskje finne… ting. Ja, nettopp det, han ville finne ut av ting.

_Makan…_

«Det er bra,» var alt hun sa høyt. «Jeg får heller ta en runde og se om byen fremdeles står. Vi ses.»

Hun begynte en mer eller mindre målrettet vandring rundt i Abra Havns gater, og fikk kartlagt resultatet av gårsdagens og nattens herjinger. Det var som det pleide etter fullmånefester: veltede bord og stoler og matrester strødd utover torget, sovende mennesker i bakgater og gårdsrom, og knuste flasker og krukker på fortauene og på kaia. Spesielt det siste irriterte henne, og hun gikk til _Den enøyde pirat_ for å låne en kost. I døra støtte hun på Skalken, som så på henne med en underlig salighet i blikket i det han passerte. Hun stusset over det helt til hun kom inn og så den samme saligheten i stedets innehaver, Nancy, og da hadde hun egentlig mest lyst til å kjøre hodet inn i veggen. Alle, absolutt _alle_ andre _,_ ja, selv _Skalken,_ fikk det de skulle!

Med en opparbeidet blanding av sinne, frustrasjon, forvirring, sorg og redsel boblende i seg, som hvert øyeblikk truet med å gjøre seg gjeldende og koke over, gjøv hun løs på jobben med dødsforakt, og det var mulig hun signaliserte ut en viss fiendtlighet til omgivelsene, for hun fikk stort sett gå i fred. Ved lunsjtider holdt hun seg rundt Bella og Gustos vertshus, og var over Gusto som en villkatt da han kom traskende tilbake fra Sabeltanns borg. «Så du noe?» spurte hun.

Han forsto ikke spørsmålet. «Så noe? Nei, jeg ser aldri noe. Han bare setter ut de gamle tallerkenene og jeg setter fra meg de nye.»

«Jeg mener, så du… Langemann?»

_Så du det maltrakterte liket av Langemann knust mot steinene i…?_

«Å, _Langemann_ ,» smilte han og avbrøt de mørke tankene hennes. «Ja, han er der oppe hos kapteinen.» Han viftet med en papirlapp, der Sabeltanns snirklende skjønnskrift informerte kort om at kvartermesteren hadde tilbrakt natten i borgen hans. Av en eller annen fylte det henne ikke med den lettelsen hun hadde ventet, men med raseri.

«Vel, hva gjør han _der_?!» spyttet hun ut i stakkars Gustos fjes.

Inderen rygget urolig noen skritt unna henne. «Nei… det vet jeg ikke.» Øynene hans flakket mot kona Bella, som sto i døråpningen til vertshuset og så spørrende på dem, og Rosa angret straks sin urimelige oppførsel, men var ikke i humør til å innrømme det, så hun bare snudde seg og gikk.

Etter det holdt _i hvert fall_ folk avstand til henne.

* * *

Hun ble ikke mindre sint utover dagen. Det var som om raseriet nå som det først hadde festet seg, bare lå der og godgjorde seg i en suppe av melankoli og fortvilelse. Det verste var at det var så vanskelig å gå utløp for det. Hun kunne jo alltids fortsette med å bjeffe fornærmelser til uskyldig forbipasserende eller å knuse blomsterpotter (hun begynte for øvrig å gå tom), men det ville jo ikke løse noe i lengden. Det var jo ingen som strengt tatt _fortjente_ sinnet hennes, det var ingen og ingenting å rette det mot. Og svaret lå jo der, Svaret med stor forbokstav var jo like innlysende som det var ynkelig og barnslig:

_Jeg vil ha Langemann. Jeg vil han skal se meg, snakke med meg, holde meg, elske meg, foretrekke og prioritere meg..._

Det var til å grine over, og hun hadde vært på nippet til å gjøre det også da hun oppdaget at Sabeltann var kommet ned til byen. Det var blitt ettermiddag, stedet begynte omsider å se presentabelt ut igjen, de mørke skyene hadde trukket nærmere og hun var i ferd med å sope sammen de siste flaskeskårene innved muren nedenfor fortet, da hun overhørte ham og Tønnes i samtale ved landgangen til _Den sorte dame_ bare noen meter unna henne. De snakket om vær- og vindforhold og en eksperimentell forsterkning av kjølen som Tønnes hadde fått utført, og hun spisset spesielt ørene da det ble snakket om tidsrammer.

«Hvor lang tid trenger du?»

«Tja, et par dager? Toppen.»

«Mmm, akseptabelt. Vi må få Langemann på beina først uansett.»

«Ikke i slag?»

«Ikke akkurat.»

Kosten hennes sneiet i samme øyeblikk borti en lampe som hang fra en bjelke over henne, slik at den deiset i bakken og tiltrakk seg de to herrenes oppmerksomhet. Kapteinen anerkjente henne knapt, gløttet bare sidelengs på henne på sitt sedvanlige, nonchalante vis, noe som i dag var enda mer provoserende enn vanlig. «Rosa,» hilste han tørt. «Har ikke du noe viktigere å ta deg til?»

Hun kjempet mot innskytelsen til å slå ham i hodet med kosten. «Unnskyld meg, _kæpten_ , men jeg prøver altså å sette sammen _din_ by, som _dine_ menn tilbrakte gårsdagen med å rive ned!»

Han lot seg ikke affisere av den skarpe tonen. «Det kan mennene gjøre selv. Din plass er hos din syke mann.»

«Jeg var ikke klar over at jeg hadde noen mann,» svarte hun bryskt, «og langt mindre en syk en.»

Han ofret henne endelig et helt blikk, og det sa i grunnen alt. Det var en snodig blanding av oppgitthet, ertelyst og en aldri så liten advarsel, og hun visste straks hun så det at hun bare kunne gi opp.

«Hvor er han?» sukket hun.

«Forhåpentligvis i seng. Og er han der ikke, så få ham dit.»

Hun gløttet fort på ham, lurte på om hun hadde hørt riktig, at det faktisk hadde vært et hint av omsorg i kapteinens stemme. Men han bare sto der og studerte skuta si, med et ansikt som var like umulig å lese som før, og det var ikke noe poeng i å terge ham mer enn nødvendig, så hun satte kosten fra seg og skyndte seg til Langemanns hus.

Hun fant ham i trappa opp til andre etasje, delvis sittende og delvis liggende over flere trinn, som om han hadde prøvd å komme seg opp på soverommet, men gitt opp halvveis.

«Kom du ikke lenger?» spurte hun.

Han gløttet opp, og han så virkelig elendig ut. Blek, men med rødsprengte kinn og blålige felt under øynene, og det som _virkelig_ bekymret henne var at han ikke engang prøvde å late som om alt var i orden. Han bare lukket øynene, som om han red av en bølge av smerte eller kvalme.

«Men kjære deg…» Hun huket seg ned foran ham, og han sa ikke noe, men vek heller ikke unna da hun la en hånd mot ansiktet hans. «Du har feber,» erklærte hun, mer som en bekreftelse enn et forsøk på trøst.

Han mumlet noe og lente seg mot henne, og hun kunne jo ikke avvise ham sånn som dette, så hun støtte panna hans mot skulderen sin, la armene rundt ham og vugget ham. «Har du gått hele veien fra borgen i denne tilstanden?»

«Det var ikke så ille da vi startet…»

Hun ristet på hodet. «Ja, ja, du kom da ned.»

«Kapteinen…,» begynte han, men ombestemte seg og tidde. Hun forsto. Selv Sabeltann hadde vel en slik side, men bare Langemann kunne vite om det. Det måtte ikke snakkes om.

«Kom,» sa hun og tredde armen hans over skulderen sin. «Til sengs med deg.»

Hun fikk ham opp og inn på sengekanten, og han verken samarbeidet eller motarbeidet henne mens hun kledde av ham; hatten og hodetørkleet, frakken, støvlene, strømpene, buksene og vesten, alt bortsett fra skjorta.

«Har du spist?» spurte hun etter å ha ristet putene og bredt teppet over ham.

Han ristet på hodet. «Jeg er ikke sulten.»

«Nei, men du bør spise litt likevel,» insisterte hun. «Jeg skal ordne litt mat til deg.»

Det tok lenger tid enn planlagt å skaffe den maten, for hun endte opp med å måtte gå hjem til seg selv etter forsyninger, og innen hun var tilbake lå han og hutret av kuldegysninger, et tydelig tegn på at feberen steg. En håndbak mot panna hans bekreftet at det var tilfelle; ikke farlig høy, men nok til at den plaget ham.

Hun klarte å få i ham litt mat, en halv kjeks og noen biter frukt, men så ville han ikke ha mer, bare noen munnfuller med utvannet øl. Etterpå, mens hun holdt på å rydde opp og hadde snudd ryggen til ham et øyeblikk, hørte hun ham hviske: «Dagmar...»

Hun rakk å kjenne et stikk av sjalusi, rakk å tenke at dette var en av de mange andre han hadde der ute, før hun kom på at Dagmar var navnet på den mystiske kvinnen fra Sabeltanns fortid, hun som alle hadde gått rundt og hvisket om i vinter, denne heksa, eller hva hun var.

«Hva sa du?» Hun snudde seg mot ham igjen, men han lå bare og stirret ut i rommet, som om han enten fokuserte på noe hun ikke kunne se, eller lyttet intenst etter en lyd hun ikke hadde hørt. «Langemann?»

Fort vred hun opp et håndkle i vannbøtta innved veggen, kom bort og satte seg på sengekanten og la det mot nakken hans. «Langemann?» gjentok hun og strøk ham over kinnet med den ledige hånden.

Han blunket noen ganger og så gløttet han opp på henne og smilte spakt, som om han først nå oppdaget henne. «Rosa… hei.»

«Ja, hei, du,» hilste hun tilbake. «Hvorfor snakker du om Dagmar?»

Ansiktet hans falt i spørrende folder. «Dagmar?»

«Ja, Dagmar.»

«Hvem er Dag…?» Blikket ble sløret i det han forsvant for henne igjen.

En klam klo av engstelse klemte til rundt hjertet hennes, og hun ristet i ham. «Langemann? Langemann!» Hun flyttet håndkleet til motsatt hånd, snudde det så hun kunne legge den kjølige siden mot kinnet hans. «Jakov, nå skremmer du meg!»

Han rykket til, og det grågrønne blikket fant henne igjen. Øynene var blanke, men fokuserte. «Unnskyld… Jeg bare… Det føltes som om hun var her.»

Hun slapp et langsomt sukk og gikk til bøtta for å væte håndkleet på nytt. «Det går fint,» sa hun da hun satte seg hos ham igjen og la det mot panna hans. «Det er bare feberen.» Hun tørket varsomt av ansiktet hans. «Prøv å sove litt. Jeg kan høre med Mia om hun har noe som…»

«Nei,» protesterte han da hun i samme øyeblikk gjorde antydning til å ville reise seg. «Ikke gå.» Han grep etter henne og hun lot ham få tak i bluseermet.

«Jeg skal bare skaffe deg noe som…»

«Jeg trenger ikke noe,» insisterte han. «Bare… bli hos meg.»

Hun kunne jo ikke si nei, det var jo dette hun ville, så hun krøp opp i senga til ham og satte seg med ryggen mot hodegjerdet. Han la hodet i fanget hennes og armen rundt beina, klynget seg til henne som et barn, og hun kunne grått av lettelse, for det var så godt å kjenne kroppen hans inntil sin, selv om den var så kokende varm at hun nesten svettet.

I samme stund slo realiteten ned i henne.

Dette var hva det hadde blitt til. _Nå_ var hun god nok. Nå som han ikke følte seg bra og bare kunne få og ikke behøvde å gi. Hvor var han når _hun_ trengte noe? Hadde det alltid vært sånn, og i så fall, hva betydde det?

Hun visste hva det betydde.

Og hun visste hva hun måtte gjøre.

Hun tok seg sammen. Dette var ikke øyeblikket. Det kunne ikke skje nå. Hun måtte få ham frisk først.

«Jeg skal bli,» lovet hun, og stoppet den enslige tåren som unnslapp øyekroken med en finger. «Jeg blir hos deg til du føler deg bedre.» Hun tørket fingeren i sengeteppet, gjemte tåren unna, sammen med alt det andre.

 _Men så går jeg,_ la hun til. Men bare i tankene.


	9. Sabeltann & Rosa

_Night shines in lack of light_  
_Embrace the darkest night_  
_Scarred from an endless fight_  
_Save me from the light_

_(- Keep of Kalessin)_

 

* * *

Den nesten fulle nemånen var fullstendig skjult av det tjukke skylaget, og innen han nådde Langemanns hus den kvelden var det blitt så mørkt at han knapt kunne se hvor han satte foten. Vinden hadde begynt å ruske voldsomt i trærne og bulderet fra fjerne tordenskrall kom rullende inn fra havet; det var bare et spørsmål om tid for uværet brakte løs.

Sabeltann kastet et kort blikk opp på den mørke himmelen i det han stanset på trammen, uten å vite hva han egentlig så etter. De første regndråpene, kanskje, men de ville jo komme uansett om han så på dem eller ikke og da var det temmelig tåpelig å bli stående her ute. Han trakk hatten lenger ned i panna, litt småirritert over seg selv og den irrasjonelle handlingen, og løftet hånden for å banke på.

Han stanset tidsnok, kom på at Langemann var sengeliggende og muligens sov, og det var jo ikke sånn at han ble nektet adgang til noe hus i Abra Havn og minst av alle dette, så han endte opp med å bare åpne døra og gå inn uanmeldt.

Han ventet noen øyeblikk i den lille ganga, lyttende etter stemmer og bevegelser, så stilte han seg i dørkarmen inn til oppholdsrommet til venstre for å skaffe seg oversikt.

Det var bare Rosa som var der inne. Hun satt ved grua, opptatt av en gryte som hang over ilden, men kikket opp og møtte blikket hans. Ingen av dem sa noe, men hun nikket anerkjennende (som om han trengte den anerkjennelsen), og han besvarte gesten (som om hun brydde seg om hans), trakk seg ut av rommet igjen og gikk i stedet opp trappene til andre etasje.

Det gikk gjetord om hvor stille Kongen på havet kunne gå, om hvordan han kunne liste seg over selv de mest knirkete skutedekk like lett og lydløst som tigeren han hadde tatt navn etter. Som de fleste andre fortellinger som kretset rundt hans person, var ryktet sterkt overdrevet, men noe sannhet var det i det, og hans høyhælte sko laget uansett forholdsvis lite støy på vei opp de ti trinnene. Døra på toppen sto på gløtt, og han skjøv den forsiktig opp og gikk inn i det halvmørke soverommet.

Han kunne med én gang høre på Langemanns tunge pust at han sov; den gikk raskere enn normalt, men var i det minste jevn. Han hadde klart å vikle seg inn i lakenet og lå diagonalt i den brede senga, og Sabeltann kunne se i det svake lyset fra den enslige lampen på bordet, at han var både rød og svett. Det så ikke videre behagelig ut, men svette var tross alt et godt tegn, og kapteinen tok seg selv i å smile forsiktig.

Skoddene for vinduene raslet i et plutselig vindkast og i neste øyeblikk åpnet omsider himmelen slusene. Lyden av dråper mot taket ble nærmest øredøvende, og Sabeltann hevet brynene i undring. Det bråkte _for_ mye.

Han skrittet bort til vinduet, dro skoddene fra og fikk bekreftet mistanken.

Hagl.

I tropene.

Nå hadde han sett dét også.

De små isklumpene danset over hustakene og steinhellene og den hardtrampede jorda i gatene, spratt hit og dit som rikosjerende muskettkuler og etterlot seg en tynn, hvit hinne på alt. Han strakte en hånd ut for å fange noen av kornene. De pisket mot fingrene hans, men da han lukket dem inn i håndflaten, smeltet de fort og rant som små dråper nedover armen og inn i jakkeermet.

Han lukket skoddene igjen, stengte uværet ute, og snudde seg tilbake mot senga. Langemann sov uforstyrret videre, selv da nok et tordenskrall dundret over huset og haglet, like brått som det var kommet, gikk over i regn.

Sabeltann gikk nedenunder igjen. Rosa sto ved vinduet og myste ut bak gardinet, og kastet bare et raskt blikk i hans retning da han kom. «Underlig vær vi har,» sa hun, på en måte som fortalte ham at hun ikke forventet noen respons. I stedet gikk hun tilbake til ildstedet, rørte litt i gryta og stilte det egentlige spørsmålet. «Sover han?»

«Ja.»

«Fint.» Blikket hennes var utelukkende fokusert på suppa. «Han har strevd med det.»

«Med å få sove?»

«Ja.» Hun merket nok hvor intenst han glodde på henne, for de utdypende forklaringene kom uten at han trengte å spørre. «Ingen smerter, tror jeg. Men han finner ikke roen. Han har hatt høy feber i hele dag, og bare ligget og kavet. Snakket over seg.»

«Jaha?» Sabeltann kjente en uro han ikke hadde kjent før. Maktbalansen var forskjøvet noe nå som Langemann visste alt. Han klarte likevel å høre passe nonchalant ut. «Om hva da?»

«Om Dagmar.»

Hun hadde snudd seg mot ham, nysgjerrig på reaksjonen hans denne gangen.

Han lot seg ikke affisere, hevet bare brynene i en likegyldig grimase. «Det var jo også noe å snakke om.»

«Han tror hun er her. Sier at han kan… merke henne.»

Sabeltann trakk ut en stol og satte seg. «Som sagt, han har feber. Han hallusinerer.» Han plukket av seg hatten, la den ved siden av seg på bordet og trakk åndsfraværende en finger gjennom de sorte fjærene. «Han virker rolig nå.»

Hun svarte ikke. Holdt bare blikket på ham en stund, tilsynelatende ventende på et hint, et tegn eller en ordre, og da han ikke ga henne noen, flakket det i stedet mot døra. Hun lurte nok på om han hadde tenkt å bli, og når alt kom til alt var han faktisk ikke helt sikker selv. Borgen var i hvert fall utelukket nå i kveld med tanke på været, men han hadde jo et rom her i byen, for ikke å snakke om lugaren sin i skuta, dersom han skulle trenge et sted å sove. Men soving var uansett ikke på planen i natt, og det fristet ikke å gå ut.

Rosa kom visst til samme konklusjon. «Skal du ha mat?» spurte hun.

«Ellers takk.»

«Da så.» Hun la et lokk over gryta og rettet seg opp, skjøv noen løse hårstrå inn bak øret og unngikk å se på ham. «Du vet hvor du finner drikkevarene.»

Han måtte bite seg på innsiden av kinnene for å ikke smile.

Hun strøk forbi ham og gikk ovenpå. Han hørte skrittene hennes i trappa, hvordan hun dyttet opp døra til soverommet og småromsteringen som fulgte. Han så for seg hvordan hun forsiktig viklet Langemann ut av lakenet, ordnet putene og tørket svetten av ham. Og han visste at Langemann, dersom han i det hele tatt merket noe, ville la seg stelle med. Så lenge det var henne, var det greit.

Ellers likte han ikke å vise svakhet.

To ganger på vei ned fra borgen den ettermiddagen hadde Sabeltann seriøst vurdert å hente forsterkninger. Langemann hadde brukt en evighet, kreket seg ned trinnene, svakere og sykere for hvert skritt, og det var tungt å holde ham oppreist på egenhånd. Likevel hadde han latt det være, for han visste hvor ydmykende det var. Det var ille nok å måtte ha hjelp av sin kaptein, om ikke mannskapet skulle se ham slik også.

_Han fikk meg opp, så jeg skal få ham ned._

Og da ble det sånn.

Han reiste seg, rastløs, og begynte å vandre rundt i rommet, studerte bildene og kartene, våpnene som hang på veggen og alle sakene som sto oppstilt på bord og hyller. Langemann likte å dra med seg ting hjem fra tokt, men hans smak i suvenirer var noe annerledes enn Sabeltanns egen. Slett ikke alt som var her hadde en verdi som kunne måles i gull, og derfor vekket de heller ikke den helt store interessen i ham.

Men på et lite bord i den innerste kroken fant han et sjakkspill delvis skjult under en stabel med bøker, og han plukket opp den hvite dronningen og løftet den opp i lyset for å se den bedre.

Elfenben. Skikkelige saker.

Han blåste bort det tynne laget med støv som hadde samlet seg på den, og det rykket i munnviken hans. Langemann spilte ikke sjakk. Mannen eide ikke tålmodighet. Han hadde nok spillet bare for å virke distingvert.

Han tok med brettet til spisebordet. Noen av brikkene måtte han ned på gulvet for å finne, men han sporet dem opp alle sammen, ga seg til å tørke støvet av dem og stille dem opp, klar til kamp.

Det var mens han var opptatt med dette, at ytterdøra gikk opp og Pinky kom snublende inn over terskelen. Gutten hadde hatt jakka over hodet som ly mot regnet, og så ham derfor ikke før han hadde tatt den av og hengt den opp på en knagg. Da stivnet han til gjengjeld midt i en bevegelse og bare stirret på ham, som om han ikke helt kunne tro eller begripe det han så.

«God kveld, gutt,» gryntet Sabeltann, og passet seg vel for å avsløre at han også hadde opplevd et aldri så lite sjokk.

I et kort øyeblikk hadde guttungen sett akkurat ut som Morgan, selv om han i utgangspunktet var altfor liten og spedbygd. Det var noe med holdningen, måten han bevegde seg på.

Morgan…

Navnet fikk det alltid til å ulme i ham, men at tangkvasten liknet ham var ikke nødvendigvis bare negativt. Morgan hadde hatt gode sider også, vært en nyttig mann å ha rundt seg, oppsiktsvekkende smart og snartenkt. Pinky var av forræderens blod, men oppdratt av lojale Langemann, og den kombinasjonen kunne fint komme til å slå riktig så heldig ut.

Ikke at han under noen omstendigheter ville la gutten få vite at han tenkte dette. Best å holde ham på pinebenken noen år til, teste ham ordentlig ut først.

Soppen klarte omsider å rykke seg ut av sjokktilstanden og rettet seg opp i stram givakt. «Kaptein!»

Sabeltann tvinnet barten mellom fingrene, bare for å skjule smilet som tvang seg fram. Enn så lenge lovet dette godt.

Rosa kom ned trappen i samme øyeblikk. «Det var godt du kom nå, Pinky,» hilste hun, og han slappet tilsynelatende av og smilte opp til henne, mens Sabeltann igjen rettet oppmerksomheten mot sjakkspillet og lot være å involvere seg i den påfølgende samtalen.

Gutten forsvant opp trappa etter en kort ordveksling som stort sett dreide seg om været. De kunne høre at han stoppet litt i døra til Langemann, før han klatret videre opp stigen til sitt eget lille rom på kvisten. Først da kikket Sabeltann bort på Rosa igjen, og så at hun sto med Langemanns skjorte i hendene. Den var helt dyvåt.

«Jeg tror han svetter det ut nå,» sa hun, da hun så hvor han så. «Hva det enn er.»

Sabeltann nikket og gikk for å jakte på drikkevarene. Det var rom i hjørneskapet, men brennevin fristet ikke akkurat nå, så han gikk i stedet til spiskammerset for å velge seg ut noe fra vinsamlingen der.

Et sukk fra Rosa fikk ham til å kikke tilbake på henne.

«Hvor lenge har _dette_ vært vanlig?» spurte hun, og stakk en finger gjennom et hull i skjorta så han skulle se det. «Hull i klærne, det er ulikt ham.»

Sabeltann bestemte seg for en flaske og tok den med tilbake til bordet. «Jeg har også lagt merke til det,» medgikk han.

Hun ristet på hodet og kastet skjorta fra seg i en kurv. «Trenger du glass?»

«Ta med et til deg selv også. Du ser ut som om du trenger det.»

Hun så skjevt på ham, men smilte, og plukket ned to glass fra en hylle. Han slo tuten av flasken med sabelen sin, og skjenket i til dem.

«Han stryker nok ikke med,» sa han, fordi han følte han måtte si noe. «Jeg har sett ham mye verre enn dette.»

«Skulle det liksom være beroligende?» mumlet hun og tok en stor slurk av vinen. «Vi burde hatt en lege,» la hun åndsfraværende til.

«Hm?»

«Vi burde hatt en lege i Abra Havn.»

«Lege?» Han klarte ikke å unngå at det kom som et fnys. «De hadde bare årelatt ham, eller noe annet tåpelig.»

«Du har ikke noen tro på årelating?»

Han sendte henne et blikk han håpte var svar nok. Det var det visst, for hun spurte ikke mer.

I stedet slo han seg ned på stolen igjen, og nikket mot det ferdige oppstilte sjakkbrettet. «Spiller du? Cornelis var temmelig habil.»

Hun smilte litt bak vinglasset da hennes fars navn ble nevnt. «Jeg plukket vel opp en ting eller to.»

Han gestikulerte mot de hvite brikkene. «Vel? Damene først.»

Hun trakk ut en stol og satte seg, smalt glasset litt for hardt ned i bordplata og valgte seg en bonde å begynne med.

De spilte i taushet en stund. Begge tok seg tid til lange tenkepauser, uten at stemningen føltes trykket av den grunn, og Sabeltann satte pris på stillheten. Få mennesker behersket kunsten å være (eller i det minste framstå) rolige rundt ham, men Rosa var en av dem, og de var midtveis i vinflaske nummer to før hun sa noe.

«Jeg har aldri takket deg.»

Han gløttet mistenksom opp på henne. «For hva?»

«For at du reddet ham. På siste tokt.»

«Ah, du mener Langemann. Det var ikke jeg som…»

«Jo!» Hun møtte blikket hans. «Du tok ham dit. Og jeg vet at det kostet deg.»

«Nå vel.»

Han kremtet og flyttet springeren sin, og hun så ned på brettet igjen og trakk brynene sammen i en tankefull grimase. Han kikket stjålent på henne mens hun tenkte. Det flammende lyset fra ildstedet hadde lagt seg som en varm oransje hinne på den ene halvdelen av ansiktet hennes, gitt det en helt ny type glød, men belyste også de første aldringstegnene og bekymringene som hadde meislet seg inn der.

Hun var vakker nok, såpass at menn snudde seg etter henne på gata, men Sabeltann hadde sett Langemann med penere kvinner, og yngre også. Det var nok mer enn bare utseendet som gjorde at han foretrakk denne, og av og til, slik som nå, kunne kapteinen nesten forstå hva det var.

Det var mye av Cornelis i henne: standhaftighet, besluttsomhet og mot. Særlig det siste. Mye av det. Men først og fremst var hun kompromissløst seg selv, og han så hvordan det kunne virke tiltrekkende. På noen.

«Han elsker deg.»

Han kunne bitt av seg tunga, men det var for sent. Ordene var ute, og nå så hun opp på ham igjen, først undrende, så trist.

«Han elsker _deg_ mer.»

Det var ikke svaret han hadde ventet, men nå da han hørte det, protesterte han ikke. I stedet vendte de begge tilbake til spillet og omfavnet lettet stillheten.

Hun var god. Selv om han vant begge de to første rundene, bød hun på den sterkeste og mest interessant motstanden han hadde hatt på lenge, og den tredje gangen måtte han nøye seg med remis. Da var det langt på natt og de hadde tømt tre og en halv flaske vin, og hun hadde spist litt av suppa, og han hadde enda en gang takket nei til en porsjon av den.

Hun tilbød ham dagsenga, sa hun ville legge seg hos Langemann i tilfelle han trengte noe, men han svarte, som sant var, at han planla å sitte oppe. Hun så tvilende på ham, og han lurte et øyeblikk på om hun kom til å lekse opp for ham viktigheten av nok søvn, slik andre (med lite hell) hadde gjort før henne. Men hun holdt klokelig munn, lot ham få det som han ville, og mens hun gikk for å sove, flyttet han stolen nærmere ildstedet og henga seg til sine nattlige refleksjoner. De som angikk ham, og bare ham.

* * *

Stormen stilnet utpå morgenkvisten, og hun sto opp da det første dagslyset kom sivende inn mellom gardinene. Han ofret henne ikke et eneste blikk da hun kom, satt bare urørlig med begge pekefingrene hvilende mot leppene, mens han merket hvordan hennes blikk derimot brant seg inn i ryggen hans.

«Jeg går etter vann,» sa hun og registrerte nok, i likhet med ham, at sollyse morgener ikke innbød til sjakkspill og samtale på samme måte som stormfulle netter gjorde.

Hun gikk, og han hadde knapt fått ryddet bort spillet og de tomme flaskene, før han hørte tunge skritt i trappa, og Langemann kom inn, langsomt og døsig, med sengeteppet rundt seg som en toga. Han ble stående på dørterskelen og myse undrende mot kapteinen, som satt der ved bordet og nikket taust god morgen. Langemann sa heller ingenting, bare peilet seg inn på den ledige stolen og dumpet ned på den. Han var åpenbart naken under teppet, håret var utslått og flokete, og han så herjet ut, men langt fra så syk som kvelden før.

«Du er på beina, ser jeg,» konstaterte kapteinen.

«Jeg…,» begynte Langemann og trakk teppet tettere rundt seg, plasserte det strategisk over det aller nødvendigste. «Jeg aner ikke hva det der var for noe.»

«Det er mindre viktig. Så lenge du føler deg bedre.»

Kvartermesteren nikket og lukket øynene et øyeblikk. «Hvor lenge var jeg borte?»

«Bare en natt. Det er morgen nå. Den sjuende april syttenseksten, dersom du lurte.»

«Mm…»

Langemann dro en hånd gjennom det mørke håret, skjøv det bort fra ansiktet. Det var noen dager siden han hadde barbert seg, og øynene var hovne og rødsprengte, men blikket var klart.

«Jeg har bedt Tønnes klargjøre skuta,» fortsatte Sabeltann og kastet ikke bort mer tid. «Vi drar straks du er sterk nok.»

«Hvor skal vi?»

Ingen protester.

«Danmark.»

Han leste blikket hans, så hvordan han hentet fram tidligere samtaler og la alle brikkene på plass. «Nå?»

«Nå.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Ingen flere spørsmål.

Evig lojale Langemann.

Rosa kom tilbake med vannbøttene. Langemann gløttet opp på henne, og hun fulgte ham med blikket mens hun krysset gulvet for å sette dem fra seg.

«Er du oppe?» sa hun, tydeligvis som et uttrykk for at hun syntes det var en ytterst dårlig idé.

Han svarte ikke, og hun kom bort og la en hånd mot panna hans. Han vred litt utilpass på seg, det ante kapteinen at det ikke var på grunn av berøringen i seg selv, men det faktum at _han_ var her og så det.

«Kle deg ordentlig, i det minste,» sa hun, og hentet tøflene og enda et teppe. «Skal du ha frokost?»

Det tok noen øyeblikk før Sabeltann forsto at spørsmålet var rettet mot ham. Langemann fikk tydeligvis ikke noe valg. «Ellers takk,» sa han.

Han reiste seg, tok hatten og satte den på hodet. «Ta den tiden du trenger,» sa han til Langemann. «Tønnes måtte uansett ha noen dager.»

Langemann nikket, Rosa forholdt seg i ro, og han lot blikket gli fram og tilbake mellom dem. «Dere to får finne ut av ting,» sa han.

Begge så uforstående på ham, men han ante at de likevel visste hva han snakket om, så han forlot dem og gikk ut på gata. Det siste han så før han lukket døra bak seg, var at Rosa hadde snudd seg bort, og han gikk derfra, lettet over at han for lengst var ferdig med den slags.


	10. Sabeltann & Dagmar

_Say you’ll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress_  
_Staring at the sunset_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you’ll see me again_  
_Even if it’s just in_  
_your wildest dreams_

_(- Taylor Swift)  
_

* * *

 

_Hiv o’hoi, snart er skatten vår, så kan vi ta det rolig de neste hundre år…_

Spilledåsen spilte av en eller annen grunn Pelle og Pysas tåpelige, lille melodi, og ikke _Greensleeves_ slik den var ment å gjøre.

Sabeltann stusset. Han løftet det forgylte vidunderet opp i øyehøyde, lot solstrålene treffe det slik at han kunne studere det nøyere, men ble ikke noe klokere. Den yndige, gylne danserinnen gled fint rundt i sporene sine som før, og den staselige musketeren bukket galant hver gang de passerte hverandre, slik han alltid gjorde. Det var bare musikken som var feil.

Eller… Det var noe rart med været også. Sollyset var altfor sterkt, nesten hvitt, og likevel blendet det ham ikke. Han kikket seg rundt, studerte omgivelsene, lot det alltid observante blikket ta inn alle detaljer. Det var ikke mange av dem. Til venstre for ham lå havet, blankt og stort, med bare noen små krusninger på overflaten. Ellers hadde han sand på alle kanter, så langt øyet kunne se.

Det var underlig, uvant, men ikke skremmende. Han var ikke redd. Stedet føltes kjent, som om det var en grunn til at han var kommet, at han hadde noe han skulle gjøre her.

Han kikket ned på spilledåsen igjen, og i samme øyeblikk merket han at han ikke lenger var alene. Han rettet seg opp, kvalte et sukk og dreide langsomt rundt.

«Hva gjør du her?»

Hun sto rundt ti meter fra ham, i den samme blå kjolen hun hadde hatt på sist han så henne. Blikket var prøvende, men kontrollert.

«Spørsmålet er hva _du_ gjør her, kaptein. Jeg kom bare hit for å treffe deg.» Kapteinstittelen lød ikke staselig når _hun_ brukte den, mer som en stusselig erstatning for et navn hun ikke lenger våget å nevne. Hun løftet en hånd og dreide pekefingeren rundt. «Alt dette er det du som står for. Du har skapt det. Alt, bortsett fra meg.»

«Dette er en drøm?»

«Ja.»

«Og den er _min_?»

«Den er ikke min, i hvert fall. Du ser ikke slik ut når _jeg_ drømmer om deg.» Svaret kom kontant, uten følelse. Hun blunket ikke engang.

Det var klærne hun siktet til. Parykken. Det nye navnet han hadde tatt, og det gamle som han hadde lagt bak seg. Han lot blikket gli over henne også. Det var den eldre Dagmar han så. Den skamklipte, steile og harde. Ikke den han foretrakk.

«Som sagt, jeg er det eneste du ikke kontrollerer,» sa hun, som om visste hva han tenkte. «Jeg har brutt inn her.»

Han fanget blikket hennes. «Du invaderer drømmene mine nå?»

«Ja, og det er ikke lett, skal jeg si deg, så lite som _du_ sover.»

Øynene deres var låst i hverandre. Som alltid når de møttes, ville ingen av dem være den første til å se bort.

«Du invaderer drømmene mine for å fortelle meg at jeg sover for lite?»

«Sover for lite, spiser for lite, drikker for mye… Alt dette vet du jo, du trenger ikke _meg_ til å fortelle deg det.» Hun ristet på hodet. «Nei, jeg er her for å advare deg.»

Spilledåsen stoppet, og først da la han merke til at han fremdeles hadde den i hendene. Det fikk ham til å bryte blikkontakten, men heldigvis kikket hun også mot musikkboksen.

«Du har spilledåsen min,» konstaterte hun, og stemmen lød både overrasket og bitter. «Jeg har ikke sett den siden…»

«Din søster fikk den,» svarte han fort, og så opp på henne igjen. «Men jeg stjal den tilbake. Originalen altså. For dette er vel drømmeversjonen?»

Han så på boksen, konsentrerte seg, ville teste teorien hennes, og ganske riktig, den begynte å gå igjen. Og denne gangen var melodien den riktige.

_I have been ready at your hand to grant whatever thou wouldst crave. I have both wagered life and land, your love and goodwill for to have…_

Han lukket lokket med et smell og snudde seg bort. «Forsvinn!»

Han gikk fra henne, inn i hagen – for han var i en hage nå – gjennom en buegang og videre langs en skyggefull allé.

«Virkelig? Du tar meg med _hit_?!»

Hun hadde visst ikke forsvunnet med stranda likevel, for han hørte stemmen hennes like bak seg, distansert og kjølig.

«Du valgte å komme,» påpekte han og snudde seg ikke. «Du kan velge å gå.»

De nådde enden av alleen og svingte ut på det som skulle ha vært oppkjørselen foran herskapshuset. Men det var i stedet rosehagen i trådte inn i, den som egentlig skulle ligget i motsatt ende av eiendommen.

Det _føltes_ likevel riktig. Han var på rett vei.

Han fulgte stien som sirklet seg i en spiral inn mot midten av hagen, flankert av mannshøye hekker og med grusen knasende under skosålene. Det så ut som før, bortsett fra at rosene var i full blomst. Det hadde de ikke vært den dagen, det var han sikker på. Han hadde alltid vært god med detaljer.

Men springvannet var der, og lyden av rennende, surklende vann da han nærmet seg, fikk det til å vrenge seg i ham. På den gode måten.

Hun hadde fulgt etter ham hele veien, han hadde _ant_ henne mer enn han sanset henne, men nå, da de rundet den siste svingen og så fontenen, stanset hun.

«Må du?» Det var forrakt i stemmen, men trygling også.

Han stoppet, han med, og gløttet halvveis over skulderen, uten egentlig å se henne. «Er du redd?»

Hun svarte ikke, og han gikk alene fram til kanten av det grunne bassenget.

Jo da, han var der. Han lå i vannet, med ansiktet ned, og med frakken flytende rundt seg som en svulmende kappe, og parykken duppende ved siden av som et dødt dyr.

Synet var mindre tilfredsstillende enn han hadde ventet, men han følte ingen avsky heller. Bare… ingenting.

Han snudde seg tilbake mot Dagmar. Hun hadde kommet nærmere, stirret forbi ham mot den døde mannen i vannet, og blikket avslørte ikke mye, bare at hun tvang seg selv til å holde det.

«Jeg angrer ikke,» sa han.

Hun så på ham. «Ikke i det hele tatt? Med tanke på hvordan livene våre ble etterpå?»

«Nei. Jeg hadde gjort det igjen. Det eneste jeg ville endret på er at jeg ikke ville latt deg overtale meg til å stikke av.»

«Da hadde vi begge vært døde nå.»

«Kanskje. Og kanskje ikke. Mye hadde vært annerledes.»

«Kanskje. Og kanskje ikke.» Hun vendte hans egen ord mot ham, og han kjente et stikk av raseri, men så la hun armene i kors og lente seg litt tilbake. «Nå har du fått pine meg. Er du klar til å lytte nå?»

Han speilte kroppsspråket hennes. «Du hadde en advarsel, sa du?»

«Ja. Det er en ny spiller på brettet. Greven av Gral.»

«Jeg har hørt om ham. En sjarlatan som…»

«Han er ikke mer sjarlatan enn jeg er!» avbrøt hun. «Og han vokser seg stadig sterkere. Du trenger ikke engang ta mitt ord for det, vil jeg tro. Han drikker grådig av Kraften, og når noen tapper av Kraften, kaptein, vil alle som er berørt av den, kjenne det.»

«Langemann…»

«Nettopp. En midlertidig svekkelse. Har jeg rett?»

Han nikket.

«Det ante meg. Jeg prøvde å kontakte _ham_ først,» forklarte hun. «Jeg helbredet ham, vi har en… forbindelse.»

En overraskende, bitter latter tvang seg fram da han innså hva hun mente. «Han blir aldri kvitt deg, han heller.»

Hun lot kommentaren passere. «Men jeg tror ikke han forsto meg.»

«Nei. Vi antok det var feberfantasier.»

«Han blir frisk igjen,» presiserte hun, som om han trengte å høre det. «Ikke vær redd.»

«Hva er det han vil, denne Greven?» spurte han, mest for å flytte fokuset.

«Det vet jeg ikke. Men hva det enn er, vil ingenting kunne stå i veien for ham om han når sitt fulle potensial.»

«Og hva har dette med meg å gjøre?»

«Du er blant det som står i veien.»

Han fnyste, slo ut med en hånd og snudde seg for å gå. Hagen smeltet bort og de var tilbake på den hvite stranda.

Hun grep ham i armen og spant ham rundt igjen. «Ikke undervurder denne fienden, kaptein! Han er ingen kriger, ingen edel soldat. Han finner dine svake punkt, og stikker deg der det går dypest.»

Han var overrasket over hennes uvanlig direkte og konfronterende aggressivitet, men viste det ikke. «Godt da, at jeg passer på å ikke ha noen svakh…»

«Du har to!» smalt det fra henne. «Og, nei, jeg er ikke en av dem.» Ansiktet mildnet. «Han kommer. Jeg vil bare at du skal være forberedt. Dette er en advarsel. Det er alt du får. Det er alt jeg vil.»

Hun slapp armen hans, og han børstet av jakkeermet sitt, som om han kunne børste _henne_ bort like lett. «Kunne du ikke sende en ravn, som alle andre?» spurte han.

«Jeg kunne,» medgikk hun. «Og du ville kastet det til side. Bare fordi det kom fra meg.»

«Og det vil jeg ikke nå?»

Hun ristet på hodet. «Du kommer ikke til å huske denne drømmen eller denne samtalen. Men jeg vil ha sådd et frø i bevisstheten din et sted. Forhåpentligvis nok til at du gjenkjenner faren når den kommer, og handler deretter.» Hun rygget, slapp armene ned langs siden, trakk seg vekk. «Farvel, kaptein.»

Så gikk hun fra ham, bortover den endeløse stranda, og hun satte ingen spor i den hvite sanden.

«Men jeg vil huske _deg,_ vil jeg ikke?»

Ordene piplet ut, som nytt blod fra et gammelt sår.

Hun kikket tilbake på ham over skulderen, og han forstilte seg at hun smilte, selv om han ikke lenger kunne se ansiktet hennes. «Hvordan skulle vi kunne glemme hverandre, kaptein? Ja, du vil huske meg. Du vil bære meg, sanse meg, kjenne meg, puste meg inn, og ut… Til din siste dag.»

Hun forsvant, og han var alene, og likevel ikke.

«Bra.»

Ordet gled over leppene hans i det han åpnet øynene, og alt hadde glemt hvorfor han sa det.


End file.
